All Fall Down
by AmandaEchelon
Summary: Love is madness, but then there is always some reason in madness. CM Punk and AJ Lee just going through the motions week after week, becomming closer and closer. Based on the weekly happenings in the WWE. May 2012-July 2012. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** All Fall Down

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** Okay I don't know if anyone is obsessed with this pairing the way that I am but seriously I can't believe the awesomeness that is AJ Lee and CM Punk. I mean come on; they are definitely inspirational as well as cuter than buttons. Yes I'm just obsessed! So this story is based on the weekly happenings of Raw and Smackdown. It will show what goes on behind the cameras discussing what happened while the cameras were rolling. I hope they keep this storyline going for awhile at least and nobody gets injured. *KNOCKS ON WOOD* So we're going to have to go all the way back to AJ's first encounter with Punk backstage on Raw. Now to quote Heath Ledger…

HERE. WE. GO.

May 14th, 2012

* * *

"Do you think I'm unstable?" The petite brunette asked her two-toned friend. She was currently folding her clothes neatly into her duffel in preparation to drive to the airport so she could make her journey to the next venue for WWE.

"Totally," she replied in the most nonchalant while stretching to prepare for her match that evening. AJ frowned at her best friend's response. "I mean that in the best possible way sweetie," she corrected, not wanting to earn another slap from her friend. They had just gotten back on good terms and she wanted to make that last and keep the crazy at bay.

"How exactly is there a 'best possible way' to mean that?" She questioned wanting more insight while putting air quotes around her friend's choice of words.

Kaitlyn brought her head up from the stretch so she could look into her eyes. Kaitlyn was honest to a point but sometimes her words didn't come out right. Straightening so she could stand and raise her arms over her head to loosen her muscles. "Simple honey, you're heartbroken," she explained, "I wouldn't expect you to be anything but unstable after what you went through."

AJ nodded zipping her bag; it was good she understood exactly how New Jersey native was dealing with life after her breakup with Daniel. She was finally beginning to adjust to life but for awhile she felt herself drawn to a terribly dark place which affected many of her relationships. She pulled away from wonderful friends like Kaitlyn, hell she even pulled away from her family. Somehow though she was making it through.

"Why do you ask exactly?" Kaitlyn questioned walking over to the mirror applying some fresh lip gloss and mascara so she could look her best in the ring.

"I don't know…" she replied begrudgingly, not really wanting to let onto the conversation she had in the hall way a few hours ago.

"Don't go there AJ," the season winner of NXT proclaimed, "I don't want you going to that space in your mind again where you keep things from those closest to you." She felt the blonde grab her shoulders forcing her gaze to hers.

She sighed knowing she couldn't get anything past her fellow diva. She was her best friend after all.

"I wanted to wish CM Punk good luck on Sunday at Over the Limit." Now it was Kaitlyn's turn to sigh, patting her friend's shoulder she removed her hands so she could cross her arms signaling an encouragement for her to continue.

"So I did and…well he said he knew Daniel for so long and he's known me for not as long and during that time I've been unstable." She knew he didn't mean it to be cruel because he wasn't wrong; he was just going off of what he'd seen.

"Look girlie, he just doesn't know the real you," she explained trying to ease her friends mind about the comments made by the 'Best in the World.' "Punk doesn't respond well in situations to people he doesn't know in company and I bet if he got to know you he'd absolutely love you." Nudging her short friend's chin with her fist she smiled. "Don't worry about what he thinks anyway, just watch him kick Bryan's ass on Sunday at the paper-view and enjoy the satisfaction."

AJ couldn't help but giggle a little bit at her friend, she forgot about that detail. Even if Punk did think she was psycho he was still going to make Daniel squeal which excited her more. She'd seen his work, she even heard about it from Daniel many, many, MANY times.

"You're right," she smiled shouldering her bag.

"I know," the humble diva stated causing both women to laugh as they pulled each other in for a hug. "You sure you don't want to wait for me, I just have to whoop someone's ass then I'll fly out with you?"

AJ shook her head, "No thanks," she waved it off, "I just want to get there, buy a room, and try to sleep."

"You're a vampire," Kaitlyn laughed looking in the mirror making sure everything was in place one final time, "you never sleep."

"Don't make me suck your blood Kaitlyn." She giggled making claws with her hands and opening her mouth making her best vampire face. The blonde just shook her head.

"Go on now girl or you're going to miss your flight. I'll see you at the hotel once I'm done here and catch my flight."

"Alright," she agreed waving goodbye to her friend as the exited the lockeroom. She was definitely thankful to have Kaitlyn back in her life. She was even more thankful that she could finally get out of the arena and forget about the comment made by the 'Chicago Made' Superstar. Hailing a taxi, she was determined to get some sleep on the flight, get to her hotel, read some comic book, get more sleep, then awaken and begin the routine the next day. No Daniel, no distractions, no nothing.

* * *

Sighing to herself, AJ twisted the headphones around her iPod and placed the device in the side pocket of her bag. She had made it to the airport, through security, and sat patiently waiting at the gate for her flight. She had another hour before the flight would board and take off; silently she chastised herself for always being early to everything. She hated being late more than anything, an obsessive compulsive attribute she had earned over the years since starting her career. Hell, she wasn't even late the day she was born; it didn't do any good to be late ever so she always made it a point to be early.

However when it came to flights she wasn't thrilled. Feeling a cramp build up in her back from sitting in the hard chair outside the flight gate for so long she thought it best to grab some coffee and snack before the flight.

Shouldering her bag she made her way to the airport's Starbucks.

"Hi," she greeted the barista with good nature.

"What can I get you?" The girl responded equally as kind.

"Ummm, just a regular coffee please," she scanned some of the food items until her gaze landed on a delicious looking turkey and Swiss sandwich, "and this." She said holding up the sandwich. After paying and a few seconds of waiting the barista handed her the coffee so she could add the ingredients she needed to make it perfect. Finishing up there she made her way to a table in the Starbuck's and began unpacking the sandwich.

Sipping her coffee and picking up one half of the sandwich she was about to take a bite when someone cleared their throat above her.

She eyes widened. Standing over the table in a Chicago Cubs t-shirt and blue jeans was none other than the man to earlier in the evening viewed her as unstable.

"Hi." He said, just 'hi', with just one word and for some odd reasoning AJ's heart fluttered.

"Hey," she smiled in reply trying to compose herself.

She observed him a moment after her reply watching him bring a hand to the back of his head beginning to scratch it. From prior observation she knew he only did that when he was nervous.

"I don't really enjoy sitting by the gate before a flight, and well, it is awhile before my flight so…I was wondering, if you don't mind…" He trailed off making her smiling a little at him. He wasn't afraid to tell her what he thought of her earlier so why was he playing all shy now?

"Please," she said extending her hand to the seat opposite from her at the table, "take a seat," holding up the girl scout hand sign she continued, "I swear I don't bite." He smiled at that setting his backpack on the ground and pulled out the chair to take the seat offered.

"So what flight are you on?" He questioned taking a sip of his own coffee.

She couldn't help but stare at the way his lips touched the cup, enjoying the flavors inside. Mentally shaking her head she tried to concentrate on his question. "Ummm, I think its flight 720," she said digging in her coat pocket for her boarding pass to make sure. Gazing at the paper she replied, "Yeah that's the one."

He laughed a little smoothing his black hair down upon his head, "Me too."

"Don't you normally take your bus?" She asked, finally taking a bite of her sandwich.

"It's being repaired," he shrugged, looking off at something behind her before refocusing his gaze, "I should have it back when we get to the next city."

"Well that's good," she responded kindly taking another bit into her mouth. There was a moment of silence, just a moment but it was enough to make her look back into his eyes only to see him looking at something on the table, her sandwich.

She laughed at that a little, enough for him to take notice. "What?" He asked bringing his eyes back to hers. She licked her lips bringing her eyes to the sandwich and back to his so he'd understand that she knew he had been eyeing her food. "You can have this half if you want…" She offered sliding the container over to him only for him to slide it back.

"No, it's okay-"

"Please," she smiled, hoping it wasn't creepy, just genuine. "I can't eat this whole thing and its really good and clearly there won't be anything good on the plane either since its only a two hour flight so please, I insist," she said sliding the container back his direction.

He smiled, obviously seeing she was being genuine and not 'unstable' as he had put it earlier that evening.

"Thanks," he grinned, picking up the other half and taking a bite. She watched his jaw as he chewed, the muscles and lines and scruff his face contained was so beautiful she wondered how she never noticed them before.

"I'm sorry by the way," he stated, regaining her attention.

"For what?" She asked, slightly bewildered by his apology.

"For earlier tonight…for calling you…" He trailed off obviously embarrassed by what he'd said making her smile a little at his flustered expression. The Chicago native was finding it difficult to muster up the words to continue.

"It's no big deal really," she responded after swallowing the last of her sandwich and smoothing some loose hair behind her ear.

"No really," he continued finding the strength to speak again, "What I said…I obviously don't know you enough to make that kind of judgment call. I normally don't judge someone like that until I do know them so I apologize for my behavior."

She sighed looking at her coffee top in her hands taking a sip before setting it back down and bringing her eyes back to his. "I don't blame you really Punk," she explained," in fact I understand why you'd catch that assumption. It was just a hard breakup."

A month earlier she might have been in tears making that statement, but she was recovering from that, becoming stronger.

He nodded in understanding, "I've seen the damage he's done," drawing his gaze more intently on her, "and for what it's worth, I'll make him pay on Sunday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** All Fall Down

**Rating:** M

**A/N:** I'm really enjoying the progress the story is making so far…even if I'm weeks behind. Oh well, I still think it gives better insight to behind the scenes. I'm not going to write about Over the Limit but it will be referenced. Enjoy and please REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW. PS: DID NO WAY OUT MAKE ANYONE FAINT LIKE IT DID TO ME?

* * *

May 21st, 2012

CM Punk was never one for clubs but he was one to keep his friends safe and in one piece. With being the 'Straight Edge' superstar becoming a DD on nights out came with the territory. He didn't do it often and truthfully he didn't really care. In fact, he enjoyed watching his friends have a good time. Sometimes hilarious outcomes ensued when they did making it easier on him to remember why he was straight edge.

As the music bumped within the speakers Punk looked around the small circle of friends he agreed to drive that evening. Kofi was grabbing a drink from the bar with R-Truth, John Cena had disappeared at some point during their arrival making him curious as to his whereabouts, and Santino was trying to get his groove on the dance floor with some local tail. Punk shook his head at the scene and smirked, Santino was "definitely" a ladies' man. Looking back over his shoulder to check on Kofi and Truth he spotted Alex Riley coming his way.

Slapping Punk's shoulder in a friendly greeting, drink in hand, Alex smiled, "What' up man?"

Punk returned the smile and hook a thumb over his shoulder at the two African Americans at the bar, "You know just taking care of the road wife."

Alex looked over at the two causing his smile to broaden as his gaze returned to the WWE Champion, "You're such a good husband."

"You know it."

"I do have to ask you something," Riley began.

"Let me guess, you want to ditch the whole letterman jacket image and join the SES?" He questioned with good humor.

Alex shook his head, "That only works for you man, anyways, I have to ask, what happened to not getting involved?"

Punk's brow furrowed, confused by his question. Alex read the look and clarified nodding to the edge of the dance floor below them on the first level of the club. Following his gaze Punk realized what he meant. Standing there in all her tanned and petite beauty was AJ.

Clad in a white dress and black heels, her hair straight and falling beautifully over the front of her shoulders. The spotlights flashed on her and the deep expression of sadness on her face. He couldn't help but notice her gorgeous features but wondered why she wasn't smiling and why the hell she was wearing heels.

"Like I said," Alex regained his attention causing him to take his eyes off the New Jersey native, "Not getting involved?" He repeated to his friend.

"I'm not."

"Yeah okay, contrary to popular belief you're not as stealthy as you look so don't play possum dude. Everyone knows about the whole damn cryfest she had backstage with you." Punk nodded recalling the scene. He remembered tensing at her voice as she came up to him to convey her delight in watching him wrap her ex-boyfriend up in the Anaconda Vice. He also remembered making a comment about her being completely looney tunes and calling her a fool.

"What of it?" He shot back not liking the insinuations Alex was directing toward him. "Nothing man, I'm just saying the girl is fucking insane and not to mention trouble so hugging up on her and telling her you 'sort of dig crazy chicks'," he said with slow air quotes, "is going to cause you nothing but grief."

"No worse than taking the Miz's dick up your ass, right Riley?"

Both men turned at the voice belonging to none other than Kaitlyn standing in a tight black dress and matching hills, one hand on her hip and drink in her hand.

Punk turned his attention back to Riley seeing the man's smile broaden at the diva's statement. _What on earth? _He mused to himself at Alex's expression.

"Kaitlyn," he slowly walked toward her extending his arms, "always a pleasure." Before he could even get to her she stopped him with one manicured finger to the chest and an extended muscular arm.

"Buzz off," she replied, "I need to have a word with Champ-O's over there," indicating Punk. Alex looked toward his friend mouthing "she wants me" and turned his attention back to her, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Have at it baby, call me." Kaitlyn rolled her eyes as he sauntered away and turned her attention back to Punk who laugh flicking his tongue against his lip ring.

"Amused," she asked. "Actually yes," he smirked.

"Good," and with as much force as she could muster Kaitlyn brought up her heels jamming it into Punk's foot.

"Owww-" Punk brought an enclosed fist up to his mouth and bit it trying to stifle his scream so not to attract attention. Kaitlyn simply jammed her heel a little further. "Serves you right," she said standing close and speaking into his ear. Punk breathed heavily trying not to focus on the pain of the woman's foot making a hole into his.

"What the hell?" He questioned in a shaky voice.

Kaitlyn removed her foot and smoothed out her dress. Once the champion regained his composure he looked back to woman with a raised eyebrow and slight rage.

"Just because you're the WWE Champion doesn't give you the right to say hurtful things."

For the second time tonight the Voice of the Voiceless was currently…well, voiceless. His face contorted into confusion as he stared at the two-toned haired NXT winner. "What the fuck?" He spat, "I've never said, literally, anything to you."

"No, but you did say something to my best friend." She came back toward him leaning to look over the rail signaling with two fingers for him to follow her. He limped a little coming to her side and following her gaze and for the second time that evening his eyes landed on AJ.

"Look," she started, forcing him to return his gaze to her, "Yes, she is a little bit unstable. Yes, she lost her mind a little bit and yes, she may be a little annoying and hyperactive. But…that does not give you the right to call her crazy. You really hurt her feelings Punk."

Punk brought his hands up to rub the bridge of his nose, massaging there he let out a sigh, "Look if that's what she thinks I meant there's nothing I can do."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes, "You need to apologize."

Punk's eyes widened at that statement and he stared at the woman bewildered. "Apologize?"

"Did I stutter?" she shot back.

"You know," he began, shaking his head, "that's the problem with you women, everything suddenly becomes too personal. I know she's hurt but I can't take back what I said. I watched her for weeks making a fool out of herself, and for what? The obvious self-absorbed, ass hat, Daniel Bryan? And if that's what she wants I'm in no way entitled to judge her-"

"That's just it!" The diva interrupted, "You are not entitled to judge her."

Punk shook his head and fully faced the rail on the second story grasping it with both hands and looking out at the people below. The clubbers enjoying their booze and the lights bringing them into their drunken haze coupled with the promise of illegal drugs and sex looming closer as a new dawn approached. He felt Kaitlyn place a hand on his shoulder, he didn't look at her. He didn't want to. Instead his eyes fell on AJ again. Still standing there by herself and still with the same sad expression as her eyes roamed the club. Probably looking for her friend.

"Swallow you pride champ," she stated, "She may be insane, but she was in madly in love nonetheless."

She patted his back and he heard her heels click the floor as she sauntered away. He looked back to see she'd disappeared, then over to his friends standing in a circle, he brought his attention back to the brunette diva below and saw Kaitlyn had joined her. He watched her smile slightly at the sight of her friend, watching as they began to engage in conversation then suddenly stop. As if sensing him AJ turned her head to stare at the second story of the club locking eyes with him. It was only a moment but Punk felt his heart drop slightly as she took in a breath, looked back to the other diva, mouthed something at her and began making her way out of the club.

The Chicago native could do nothing but sigh.

_Women._

* * *

Walking back into the hotel they were staying at CM Punk walked in first followed by his friends heavily in a drunken stupor singing. The WWE Champion smoothed his hands over his face wanting nothing more than to get these guys back to their rooms so he could go straight to bed.

"DON'T. STOP. BELIEVIN'." Kofi, R-Truth, Alex, and Santino were belting the Journey classic in the middle of the hotel lobby earning them strange looks from the hotel staff as they walked to the elevator.

"STREET LIGHTS. PEOPLE. AHHHHHHHHH."

He was going to die, he thought, as they entered the elevator and the doors closed and his colleagues kept singing, gradually getting louder. They seemed to quiet down though as they finally reached their floor and exited the elevator.

"Gooooood Night Punky!" Kofi yelled walking to the suite he shared with R-Truth for the evening. Punk just laughed at his road wife smoothing the hair on his head and heading the opposite way toward his room. Behind him the elevator dinged prompting him to turn around a moment and watch a small brunette exit. He paused when she brought her face up and exhaled heavily.

It was AJ.

She was digging through her bag, searching desperately for something within it. She looked upset and against his better judgment he walked toward her. Upon hearing his footsteps she gasped slightly and took off quickly in the opposite direction.

"AJ," he hollered after the diva, "AJ!"

She stopped just outside of what he assumed was her room and pulled a card from her bag. She'd been searching for her room key he realized. Before he could reach her she had maneuvered the door open and he stopped as she slammed the door in his face.

His head shot back in shock at her action. She knew he could hear her but he was confused as to whether or not he should knock.

She may feel cornered and creeped out but the 'Best in the World' knew this would be his only chance. He needed to take Kaitlyn's advice and apologize. He lightly tapped the white wooden door listening for any sign of movement behind it. He heard none.

"AJ," he knocked again, "AJ…look, I-I just wanted," Punk rubbed his jaw and knocked again, "I just wanted to apologize."

"I don't care!" She yelled through the door causing Punk to stare at it slightly shocked at the outburst.

"I'm sorry, okay," he tried again, "I didn't mean to upset you…again." He added, cursing himself mentally, he really had to watch what he said around this girl.

The door open and Punk took a step back. The look in her eyes as she glared at him. Half on the brink of tears and half with utter rage, "You are so full of apologies lately!" She spat at him.

"Maybe but I mean what I say," he replied, not liking where this was heading.

"So you admit I'm crazy?" She questioned, venom in her voice and facial expression as she raised an eyebrow.

"No-"

"But you just said you mean what you say," she stepped from her room holding door open with her food trying to get closer, "so I must be crazy." Tilting her head, at the moment Punk had to admit inwardly she looked crazy.

"You know what Punk," her lips popped at 'P' in his name. "I don't want your bullshit apology or your fucking pity. I've had enough of people taking pity on me for hurting my feelings. You think I don't know what all the guys say about me?" She questioned, tears now falling down her face, "I've heard their words, they feel sorry for me to my face, but they have the nerve to talk about me behind my back and say that I need to be in a straight jacket and padded room."

Her breathing labored as she went on, "I may have been a lovesick fool, but at least I feel something, what do you feel? Huh?" Finally letting the door go, she shoved him with all her might.

In the blink of an eye, he grabbed her shoulders and spun her until her back hit the door with a thud causing her to exhale sharply. Replacing his foot where hers had been to keep the door open so she wouldn't be locked out. He brought his face close to hers enough so she could feel his ragged breathing.

He wasn't angry, but he wasn't going to let the woman push him without a reason. Grasping her face in his hands so she would look him dead in the eye, her tears still falling with all the emotions coupled with the sudden movement, he responded, "This. Is not. About. What. I. Feel."

He made sure every word was punctuated so she would listen, "This is about what you feel. This rage, this ice, let it envelop you. It'll push you further to make the best decisions for yourself." He gently slid his hands down her face and neck coming to a stop at her shoulders. He never removed the closeness of his face however and brought his mouth next to her ear.

She shuddered at the close contact. He felt every wave of emotion in her breathing.

"They say you're crazy?" He questioned, "So what? Use that, prove them right, then you'll get a little more respect not only from them, but from yourself. Everything you feel," he said pulling back looking into her chocolate eyes, he couldn't help but feel a tug at his heart.

He kissed her forehead and back away slowly stating lastly, "It's not wrong. Embrace it darling. I'm pretty crazy myself…maybe that's why I dig yours so much."

He nodded and turned his back to her making is way to his room. He never looked back. For sure if he did...he'd break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** All Fall Down

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, names, places, anything from World Wrestling Entertainment Inc. I do not own any songs that come up in this story, they are chosen from shuffling my iTunes or one that simply pops into my head. Those will be the chapter titles in case there is any confusion.

**A/N: **By my watch it is currently 4:55 a.m. and I felt quite obligated to bring you this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, they means so much, and keep them coming. If you could also go check out my YouTube channel and leave some reviews/comments there as well I would greatly appreciate it. Keep the love coming.

* * *

May 28th, 2012

AJ wondered silently in her head if she'd done the right thing.

Getting involved tonight would surely bring nothing but more chaos into her life. _"Let it envelop you…"_ His voice had whispered over and over again in her mind. It was all she could think about since she last saw him.

She'd taken his advice. After he left her she'd walked back into her hotel room and placed her back against the door. Unable to maintain her composure while standing she slid to the floor and began to cry. In the midst of those tears however she succumbed just as he'd instructed her to do. She let all the rage, anger, and sadness swirl about inside her head until she felt stoic inside.

She had finally surrendered herself to the chaos that played inside her mind and tonight she'd brought it out.

Handing him that steel chair so he could save himself from the Big Red Monster Kane, watching him hit blow after blow with said steel chair.

She'd be lying if she said it didn't turn her on just a bit seeing his rage take flight.

To that admission, she smiled to herself.

CM Punk had dubbed her crazy so she'd gone down that ramp to applaud him, thank him even. She'd done one better by, basically, saving him from further harm for the evening.

"Hey!"

AJ was jolted from her thoughts at a booming voice and footsteps making their way her direction.

Looking over her shoulder, the diva had to roll her eyes. Daniel Bryan.

"What the fuck was that?" He bellowed.

She didn't slow her pace, simply continued walking, and returned her eyes forward knowing he didn't deserve her full attention.

"What are talking about Daniel?" She sighed.

He kept his pace behind her, brows furrowing together at her lack of respect in his presence. It wasn't that long ago she'd stop at nothing to please him and give him her full attention. Now he wasn't sure what her problem was.

"I'm talking about that shit you pulled out by the ring tonight," he upped his step and made his way around to face her and block her path.

Startling her slightly, she backed away a few steps when she realized he was in front of her. She wanted to keep her distance. Not out of fear, but on the off chance she'd have to defend herself or just didn't like his tone, she'd need at least a step or two between them to deliver a perfect roundhouse kick.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she responded.

"Oh please AJ! Don't try to play innocent on me! I dated you and I know you better than anyone!"

She didn't have a response to that, but she did brace herself with the way he glared at her in immense hatred. He'd given her looks like that before, yelled at her like that before, it wasn't new, but it was still quite terrifying.

"Once again you tried to fuck with my match and what the fuck are you wearing!" He gestured up and down at her attire. Taking in note the cut up CM Punk shirt she'd purchased earlier that evening from the merch crew and had cut up in her locker room.

"What's wrong Daniel?" She questioned, feeling a little bold. "Are you jealous?"

He chuckled deeply, "Please, is that what you're trying to pull with this get up? You want me to chase after you because of some lame ass shirt and your little smiles at Punk."

He laughed darkly watching her take another step back.

"Get over yourself sweetheart, I'm not interested in repeating myself and neither is he."

"What makes you so sure?" she shot back. She knew that Punk wasn't interested, but the sudden admission of it from Daniel made her blood boil.

"Simple," he came closer, invading her personal space, his eyes kept her frozen in place. Daniel knew how to be frightening; one thing he knew better though was how to deliver a warning.

"I've known CM Punk for years," he began, "He's a loner, a rebel. He cares for nothing and no one savor the gold. And no lone female would be enough to convince him of straying from his goal. Especially, some insignificant little girl like you AJ."

She shuttered as he continued, his eyes boring into hers as he hit every nerve with his words.

"He's never going to care about you," he reached out a finger, tracing it up her forearm, going a little higher as he spoke, "What do you have to offer but a kiss of death and a lacking in the bedroom?"

She whimpered in spite of herself. Her composure was slowly flying out the window.

"You're nothing, and you'll always be noth-"

A clearing of the throat interrupted his speech and glancing back at the intruder Daniel turned himself away from her to stare into the eyes of his former friend CM Punk.

She hadn't seen him approach and she deeply hoped he hadn't heard the whimper that escaped her a few moments ago.

"You have a problem," Daniel spoke first.

"Yeah," the Chicago native responded, practically glaring a hole through the bearded man's eyes, "you."

AJ always wondered how he could remain so calm and collected in every hand life had dealt him. Every opponent and every match, win or loss, he remained so humble and down to earth. It seemed nothing ever bothered him deeply. Save for when Chris Jericho had mocked his family.

"I don't think this concerns you Punk."

"And clearly it doesn't concern you either so get lost."

Daniel was not backing down, one stubborn feature about him she always hated. Looking back she hated a couple more features about him but none stuck out more than his inability to let things go.

"She almost cost me my match."

"No one cares. It's over," he said throwing his hands in the air making a face in mocking, showing it didn't matter in the long run, "now go jerk off to your winning and thank whatever higher power there is that you got lucky."

Surprisingly enough Daniel smiled. Holding up his hands in surrender, the former Heavyweight champion shook his head and took several steps to take himself out of the way so he was no longer between the two. He laughed a little, "Sure thing champ. Be careful of that little…thing though."

He said it with great malice in his tone, almost a hiss in her general direction. "She's up to no good, I can assure you."

Both she and Punk watched him walk away. AJ shook her head once he was out of sight, her gaze focused on the ground as she walked past the WWE Champion, heading the same direction as Daniel, but definitely not the same place.

She gasped when she felt a hand grasp her bicep, it took every ounce of self-control for her not to flinch or yank her arm away. The movement brought her gaze from the ground and into the green eyes of CM Punk.

If Daniel's angry gaze held her in place earlier, then she was surely drowning now in his. Unable to place what hidden meaning he held behind his expression she simply shook it off and tried to resume her pace away from him.

He jerked her back causing her eyes to widen and be brought back to him.

"We need to talk." He stated matter-of-factly.

She took a moment this time to gage his appearance. He was still in his ring gear, sweating, and panting as if he'd been chasing something since his match. Never did she register in her mind he'd been chasing her.

"I don't have time for this," she replied. She couldn't talk to him. He was too intimidating. She didn't know how to face him after last time, after feeling his lips on her skin, after what she'd done earlier tonight. But just because she didn't want to talk didn't mean she wanted to be away from his embrace either.

"Make the time," his reply was slightly above a whisper, he'd pulled her closer, grabbing onto her other bicep. Her skin was warm beneath his touch. It nearly knocked the wind out of him, for the second time tonight she'd done that. First when he saw her walking down the ramp as he threw her ex into the ring and seeing her wearing one of his shirts and now in a gesture of pulling her closer…he needed to compose himself. All of himself.

She grinned at his order, his voice dropping to the same intensive volume he'd possessed the last time she was this close to him. Despite her protests, she wanted to see how much farther he'd go to spend some time with her.

"No."

He sighed, sliding his hands from their place on her biceps to her forearms slowly. Ghosting over her skin, the soft tight flesh she possessed was enough to make any man sink to their knees and lavish her with gifts. She drew in a sharp breath as his hands now slid over her own.

The sudden movement nearly threw her off balance as she found herself in the air and her stomach contracted as it made contact with his shoulder. He wouldn't be the only one with the wind knocked out of his lungs tonight.

"Ow," she bellowed, as her stomach clenched into the hard muscle. "What the hell Punk?"

"You're making time," he responded, and started walking adjusting her.

"Put me down," she screamed, "Punk, put me the fuck down."

Her fists began pounding into his back. She knew it wasn't making any progress, but she resented being hoisted like a cave woman and being dragged back to his cave.

He slapped her ass as a response halting her movements, bringing her head up in surprise and letting out a slight yelp.

"Really?"

Punk didn't slow his pace, he merely kept walking his way towards his bus in the parking lot. Opening the door he was greeted by his driver, Jake.

"Hey boss, how'd-" Jake halted his speech seeing the legs of the young diva over his shoulder.

"Not a word," he suggested, rather than commanded.

Jake was a cool guy and understood the bro code really well. He'd watched Punk pull some odd stunts on the bus but none like this.

"Got it," he replied turning his attention back to the steering wheel and reaching for the keys to start the vehicle out of his pocket.

"Uh!" AJ gasp in surprise at the driver's disregard for her current situation.

Punk nodded and continued his journey through his bus, stopping when he caught sight of Kofi with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He held an apple in his hand and looked like he was about to take a bite until the sight before him appeared.

Punk cleared his throat.

"You know as a road wife you can't testify against me in court," Kofi said nothing, simply blinked a few times, not an actual response, "Therefore it would be in your best interest to not have seen, heard, or smelled anything from this moment and for the rest of the evening."

"Smelled?" AJ jolted up balancing her hands on the champion's back which only gave her the view of the back of his head and Kofi's eyes alternating between his and her own. Kofi never said a word which prompted him to move further along.

"Kofi Kingston, I swear to God, you better come and oomphhh-"

Punk had tossed her slightly off his shoulder, causing her to land on what she could guess now was a bed based on the softness of the material beneath her body. He made his way toward the direction they came and shut, what she hadn't noticed was door to the main cabin and flicked the lock.

Turning back to her AJ shifted herself to the middle of the bed, suddenly afraid with the look he was giving her. He looked like a predator as he slowly made his way to the end of the bed and crouched. It was like she was prey and it was intimidating.

He didn't say anything at first, simply stared at her. Reading the expression on her face, she looked scared but she also looked proud. Her head was high but her eyes gave away what she truly felt. The deep chocolate brown, they reminded him of the chocolate chips on his favorite cookies he'd eaten as a kid. He smiled inwardly, but his face never faltered, he kept his serious and curious expression.

"Care to explain yourself," he spoke, causing her brows to furrow.

"I don't have to explain anything-" she started.

"Yes you do," he interrupted her, keeping his tone volume, "tonight you behaved recklessly," he began to pull at the tape he had around his elbow and removing the pad beneath it, "you could've gotten yourself hurt out there and that is unacceptable." He threw the pad off to the side of the bed angrily.

She flinched at the gesture and he continued while working on the tape covering his wrists and hands.

"So what do you have to say for your behavior? Was this all a show? Was it for Bryan's benefit?" There was an accusing tone in his voice. "Tell me AJ!" He'd stopped untaping his left wrist and she watched as the sticky material hung there, swaying slightly.

She chuckled at his tone and smirked, leaning back on her hands, feigning comfort she tilted her head slightly eyeing him.

"Nothing to tell Punky, I was simply offering my gratitude. Haven't you heard imitation is the sincerest form of flattery?" She nodded toward her t-shirt and smiled showing her beautiful white teeth that lay hidden behind her lips.

They were silent for a beat. She decided after another sudden movement she would surely suffer whiplash at the hands of this man. He'd grabbed beneath her knees and yanked her forward toward the end of the bed causing her feet to hit the floor but her butt to remain in place.

He crouched, placing himself between her legs, his gaze boring into hers as he spoke carefully, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing here Miss Lee, but I can assure you that I don't want any part of it."

She smiled and licked her top lip slowly, noting the way his eyes followed the movement. Carefully so she didn't startle him she reached for his hand that he hadn't finished untaping and held his palm up and took the hanging piece in her own hand and began unraveling.

In the process of unraveling the tape from his hand, she wanted to unravel his mind.

"Games can be fun," she began.

"Not the kind of game you're playing."

She smiled again, not taking her eyes off the task she was performing.

"What kind of game is that?" She asked, still not looking into his perfect green orbs.

He groaned a little as the last piece of tape was removed from his flesh and he flexed his hand. His gaze fell to his hand as hers had.

"The kind where I'm the pawn," he explained watching as she began massaging his hand with her own. It started with a simple graze of her fingers over the pulse on his wrist while the other played with his fingers.

It was a damn distraction…and it was working.

He was caught off guard when she lifted his hand to her mouth, stopping just a whisper away, he could feel her breath ghost over his flesh.

"You're not a pawn," she stated, bringing her eyes up causing his own to rise and lock with hers.

Green to brown.

Brown to green.

She was a vision. He was trapped.

"You're the king." Eyes never leaving his she brought his hand up the remainder of the way and placed a kiss on his palm.

He shivered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter

**Diclaimer:** I own nothing!

**A/N: **Okay, let me get this out of the way…AHHHHHHHHHH THEY KISSED! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! This means I must catch up so I can write about it. So I hope I don't annoy you with my multiple updates this week. But an explanation of this chapter is required: so last chapter I sort of…okay I definitely left y'all hanging on the cliff. Tehe sorry but I thought the placement was perfect. So this is sort of a part two to the last chapter. So enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. LOVE Y'ALL!

* * *

May 29th, 2012 (Part II)

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

Kofi Kingston. Polite. Honest. Genuinely happy-go-lucky guy. Always wore a smile. Always offered help to those who needed it. Lately though, he couldn't shake the feeling that all his good karma would be short-lived.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

And it all started with someone knocking on the bus door at 9am!

Slowly rising from his resting place on the couch up front instead of the back bunks, Kofi realized he'd need to get in a killer workout today to loosen the sore muscles in his neck.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap._

After he killed whoever was tapping so goddamn early. Rising to his feet, Kofi pushed the door open ready to kick the intruder in the head for the consecutive knocking. Unfortunately, the intruder happened to be a friend of his, Alex Riley.

The pearly white teeth gleamed in his smile so bright the man should be in every dentist commercial and poster known to man.

"What's up man?" He smiled, sliding past Kofi into the mid-section of the bus dropping a black bag onto the floor.

Kofi shut the door and took a deep breath. How could one man be so damn chipper in the morning? Sure Kofi was always smiling even in the wee hours of dawn. But he didn't like to talk to anyone really until he officially woke up.

"I was enjoying a nice dream…but someone interrupted."

Alex shrugged and held up his hands in innocence, "Hey, don't shoot the delivery boy okay." He responded with good nature and an apologetic tone. "I was simply sent to bring this." He said indicating the black duffle bag next to his leg, patting it like it was a small dog.

"What is that?" Kofi asked, curiosity overcoming him.

Another huge smile crossed the former NXT rookie's face and he wiggled his eyebrows as he stated, "The question isn't 'what is that', rather 'whose is it'?"

Kofi's head tilted, sitting back onto the couch he pressed for more. "Okay, I'll bite. Whose is it?"

"Deep down you know whose it is." Alex said, becoming serious.

Kofi looked bewildered at first, but sighed nodding and looking to the door at the back of the bus.

Quiet. Peaceful.

He looked back to Alex and nodded. "And again," he continued, "the better question is, why?"

"Well from what I could hear…" he began, looking toward the door once more.

* * *

_May 28__th__, 2012_

_She didn't release his hand immediately, and he didn't snatch it away from her grasp. _

_They were simply locked in a heated gaze. Brown and green, daring the other to flinch. Trying to decipher what was playing out before them. Why the room temperature suddenly skyrocketed. Why their bodies were suddenly moving of their own accord. _

_Closer and closer. Her eyes left his, roaming over his face until they caught something shiny. His lip-ring shimmered a bit in the dimly lit room. His tongue darted out over the piercing, moistening is luscious lips._

_Dear God this man had a great looking mouth._

_The temperature in the room suddenly dropped to below freezing as he pulled his hand away and stood running the same hand over his slick hair exhaling greatly. _

_AJ bounced slightly on the bed as the bus came up a little off the ground and back. She looked back toward the door and then around the room. She didn't panic, but her tone sounded that way laced with a bit of confusion._

"_Are we moving?" She looked to him for an answer as to why she felt the rumble of the large vehicle. _

_He nodded, never glancing in her direction; bring the same hand she'd held only moments before. He slowly brought the hand down over his face._

_He could still smell her. It lingered on his hand, now coating his face with her scent. He let it fill his nostrils. _

_Vanilla._

_It was his favorite._

_AJ's labored breathing hadn't reached his ears, but a slight whimper did. He looked back to the diva, trying his best to keep his expression calm and not shocked like he was genuinely feeling. _

"_All my stuff is at the arena," she breathed. "I can't be here."_

_Punk moved passed her form, still lingering on his bed, and walked to the small bedside compartment to retrieve his cellphone. His fingers ghosted over the keys quickly, sending the message and placed it back into its hiding place._

* * *

Alex nodded in understanding, "Makes sense on the text message he sent me."

Kofi returned the nod; glad Alex understood what the WWE Champion had been up to.

"So is she still back there?"

A brief shining moment, Kofi thought to himself, and then that mouth.

"Yeah dude," he responded with a 'its obvious' type of tone, "she's still here."

Alex's head drew back in confusion, "Why?"

* * *

"_I can't stay here," she repeated, hoping to gain his attention she added a wave of her arms as he moved past her for the second time._

_She groaned as he moved toward his closet, raking through his clothes. _

_Bastard, she thought. This man was incorrigible and he vexed her to no end. Her face was suddenly covered, the force behind the material nearly knocking her over. Removing it she realized it was a pair of black basketball shorts. Furrowing her brow, she looked to him confused._

_He looked back to her, pausing, trying to make sense of what he was doing. The words came before he had a chance to stop them._

"_You're staying here."_

_Her eyes widened, now staring at nothing but his back as he sat on the bed as far from her as he could to remove his boots and kick pads. _

_Suddenly anger coursed through her at his command. She stood throwing the pair of shorts as hard as she could at his back. "The hell I am!"_

_Feeling the material smack him, he was thankful she didn't obtain a heavy blunt object to chunk at him. _

_He turned his head to look at her over his shoulder, "its either that or you can hitchhike your way back, and I haven't ruled that out completely yet."_

_He returned to his task hearing her huff and puff behind him. She groaned to herself stomping her feet. She didn't care if it looked or sounded immature she was absolutely pissed. Working to control her breathing she looked back to see his arm was extended, the pair of black shorts clutched in his hands toward her._

_With a not so subtle huff, she yanked the shorts from his hand and turned her back pulling her black ones down her legs, not caring if he saw or not._

_She was undoing her shoes when she felt the bed dip slightly prompting her to look over her shoulder and see him sliding beneath the covers on the far left side. She blushed suddenly, feeling self-conscious as she stood to face him in his shorts and the black sports bra she'd worn under her CM Punk t-shirt that night._

"_Ummmm…" _

"_Its big enough to share," he said turning his back to her. She didn't know how to respond, so she didn't and pulled the covers up and laid down, scooting as close as she could to opposite end of the bed, putting her own back to him. _

"_Why did you do it?" he questioned, still not facing each. "Why did you come out there?" _

_She sighed, her eyes trying to find something on the opposite wall to amuse her. She responded, "I don't know…I guess-I guess it was my way of thanking you."_

_She heard him snort, "For what?"_

_Wasn't it obvious?_

"_Because…you saved me."_

* * *

"He told me he wasn't getting involved," Alex sighed thinking of his friends behavior.

Kofi shrugged, "Its his life man, you know how women are."

"I realize that…but, after Maria…" he trailed off at the woman's name.

She'd put his friend through terrible pain. Pain he had to watch since it ended between the two. He'd watched his friend become cold and indifferent for a time. Towards everyone. His family, the company, friends…he couldn't imagine it if he'd gone through the same ordeal again.

Kofi shook his head, getting up from his spot on the couch and heading toward the fridge, "Look at it this way," he began, opening the door and reaching for two bottles of water inside, "maybe this'll be good for him."

Alex looked back at Kofi like he just talked crazy, and since they were talking about AJ he technically was, "You're telling me you agree with this?"

Kofi kicked the door shut gently and walked back, handing him one of the waters as he spoke, "I can't say I disagree with it," he sat back on the couch taking a quick swig of the clear liquid, "neither of us know how this will turn out."

AJ woke up to a tingling sensation in her arm. She didn't need to open her eyes to know it was going numb. The weight on it was a dead give -away…only problem is, even she didn't weigh enough for her arm to go numb.

She first explored the smell around her. Musky and rough.

Then she explored the sounds around her. Deep breathing, soft, but still deep.

Next she explored with touch. Flexing her fingers, she felt flesh beneath them. Soft, but rough. Slick from sweat.

She knew she needed to open her eyes at some point to confirm her fears. She remembered where she stayed last night.

Blinking them open slowly, AJ prayed he wasn't awake. But what she saw shocked her. He was fast asleep. A peaceful expression resting on his face. He never looked more beautiful to her.

They'd found their across the warzone that was the best during the night and wound up wrapped in each other's arms. His had been wrapped around her upper back, while hers were tucked underneath his armpits, resting on his shoulder blades.

Though the feeling was foreign to her, she couldn't help the contentment she felt. The position was protective, caring, even…loving in a romantic way.

"APRIL JEANETTE LEE!"

CM Punk's eyes slowly fluttered open in confusion at the noise. When his eyes made contact with hers he didn't push away, he didn't gasp in surprise, he just…he just sighed. Closing his lips much to her dismay so she couldn't feel his breath on her skin. It felt like a repeat performance of last night's events.

All they did was stare.

"AJ!"

Blinking, she forced her gaze away from his, choosing instead to focus on his shoulder.

The petite diva sighed herself this time, "That's Kaitlyn."

Punk nodded, overcome by some force he didn't know he possessed, he found that his fingers moved of its own accord rubbing her back only slightly. This brought her gaze back to his, then back to that lip ring hanging on his lips.

A small distance, a giant leap.

"Kaitlyn, baby!" Alex Riley.

Perhaps the two were more alike than they let on, they jolted from the bed as the door swung wide open revealing Kaitlyn with her hands resting over her hips and Alex Riley standing behind her mid-movement as if he'd tried to stop her.

Kaitlyn gasped slightly at the sight of the two standing before her in sleep clothes. She shook her head and looked at Punk, raising an eyebrow, "Not exactly what I meant when I said to apologize."

* * *

Next chapter will cover both June 1st and June 4th so I can catch up. June 8th will be discussed but a chapter will not be devoted to it. Enjoy.

I know...why won't they just kiss already?


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Diclaimer:** I own nothing. Wish I did but, nope nada.

**A/N:** I am so enthralled by this storyline. Shout out to all my fellow lovers and my loyal reviewers. This chapter is for you. It's quite lengthy too, but I want to catch up a little with the storyline, and I'm sure you don't mind. ; )

* * *

June 1st, 2012

"You know what I've always admired about you," Kaitlyn inquired sarcastically, "you're inability to listen." She rolled her eyes and pressed on, a grinning Alex Riley hot on her tail.

"All I'm asking for is one date," he hollered following her and she prayed no one was around to hear him. Even as she continued her pace in front of him she knew he was smiling that wide white-tooth smile of his.

"No," she replied, "you're asking for a death wish."

"It can't be that bad. You must be somewhat enjoyable to be around in an intimate setting."

She paused feeling her eye twitch at his words. The man was never able to take anything seriously, hence her displeasure in his constant pursuit of her to accompany him out for a night of fun and possibly pleasure.

Letting out a sigh she continued on adding, "Not interested."

Alex only continued to follow her down the arena corridor, "Where are you headed anyway?" He asked, naturally curious of the NXT winner.

From the moment he laid eyes on her way back when he knew she was something special. She'd proven herself over and over again that she was a valuable asset to this business, something he admired since he was trying to prove the same thing. Everyone was really, but she did it with such flare that he couldn't look away from the backstage monitors when she had a match.

As if reading his mind she responded, "The monitors."

In the back of his mind he pondered what, or rather whom; she felt the need to watch on the television screen. Sensing his questionable thoughts once more she continued, "I think AJ is going out there during the main event. I want to keep close by just in case."

Brows furrowing, Alex became confused by her admission, but was secretly grateful she wasn't watching some guy like she used to with Dolph. "She's a big girl. I'm sure she can handle herself."

"I'm not worried about that," she said, worry lacing her tone anyway.

"Then what are you worried about?"

She'd finally reached the screen in time to watch Kane begin his decent to the ring. The match was about to begin and she knew AJ wasn't going to hide in the back. Not while Punk was competing.

"I don't know."

Alex, sensing her fear pressed further, "She's your best friend, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"It's just hard," she began, "since the break-up with Daniel…she's afraid."

"Of?"

Kaitlyn's eyes would surely water if she talked about it, but for some reason she couldn't stop addressing her fears to Alex. "You remember those times that she slapped me backstage right after he ended things?" He nodded, remembering the former two being so inseparable, and then in the blink they were at each other's throats. She looked to him with a strong gaze, a silent plea to understand.

"It took me so long to convince her I wanted nothing to do with Daniel. I had Derrick, and that was enough," Alex frowned at the mention of that man, "When we broke up she came to see me," she grinned a little at the memory of her friend.

She'd been pissed to find AJ at her doorstep after suffering two slaps from the petite woman. She sighed, "She told me she only did it out of fear. She was convinced that Daniel would try something. What, I have no idea. He never liked me while they were together, but she was scared. Said he'd try to hurt me if he knew that we were still friends."

Alex's head tilted slightly taking in the divas words. He knew deep down she loved her friend dearly, that she'd been missing the constant companionship. One thing he'd noticed while admiring her from afar.

"So you've been acting like you've hated each other ever since?" He asked, opening up was good for her.

Kaitlyn nodded, sniffing back tears that would fall if she didn't, "We have to be careful."

Alex didn't want to press her any further, but he wanted her to know he was there for her. Careful so he didn't startle her he put an arm around her shoulder pulling her close in a side hug. The move was far from sexual or intrusive. It was meant in friendship and understanding. "It'll be okay," his eyes were on the screen when Kaitlyn looked up, "nothing's going to happen to you or her."

He said it with such conviction. No ulterior motives, no pressure for anything, just comfort in knowing he was there for her. She wasn't a hundred percent positive but she was beginning to see Alex Riley in a new light.

Of course that didn't mean she'd agree to date him.

Preoccupied with this revelation both failed to notice the very topic of discussion passing by right behind them in the shadows of the corridor.

CM Punk gasped for air, making his way through the back toward his locker room. Damn Daniel Bryan to the depths of hell. His interference had cost him a match and worse than that, the douchebag Johnny Ace had made the No Way Out match a triple threat between Daniel, himself, and Kane.

Cupping his throat, he was sure the big red monster had come close to crushing his windpipe with that chokeslam. He needed to catch his breath or his lungs would soon give out. Finally, he made it to his locker room and took a seat on the leather couch.

His title dropped to the floor with a thud as he released it when he was halfway to couch. "Fuck," he swore, still grasping his throat while resting his opposite arm on his leg. Deep down, he couldn't really blame Bryan for what he did. He'd done it just the same.

That was the thing about his and Daniel's relationship over the years. They were always set to outdo each other since they began their careers. He was a formidable opponent, which Punk enjoyed from a competitive perspective, but Daniel had always proven untrustworthy since the moment they met. Trust was something Punk coveted greatly, once taken for granted he was done with you. Daniel had learned that the hard way years back.

But trusting Daniel wasn't his main concern. It was that small, brown-haired girl with the big doe eyes that had his attention as of late.

What of AJ, he thought to himself. He'd told her before Kaitlyn dragged her of his bus not to come down to the ring again. Of course, in crazy chick fashion, she didn't say anything; she just smiled at him as her friend towed her off the vehicle. Mischief lingered behind her eyes, which should've given him some sort of clue that she wasn't going to listen.

"Damn you woman," he shook his head. Why did she have to make things complicated? Not just when it came to his job but even a few days prior when they woke up with their arms around each other he couldn't shake the feeling off. He'd woken up from a nap before the show swearing he could still feel her fingers stroking his back slightly, causing a tingle to run down his spine.

He was removed from his thoughts when the door opened. He leaned back against the couch as the small form of the occupant inside his head lately entered and their eyes met. She looked sad as she leaned against the door as it closed behind her.

"I'm sorry," she said as she slid to the floor, keeping the eye contact so he understood she meant what she said.

He shook his head, breaking their stare and looked to the ceiling, "Don't worry about it," looking to her again he added, "It's not your fault."

"If I hadn't have handed you that chair on Monday…" she trailed off at the memory of him fueled with rage. Hitting blow after blow with the steel object, cracking over and over against Kane.

"I would've met the same fate as your ex," he finished for her, though he was sure she had another conclusion to her sentence. "There's nothing you could've done, so don't dwell on it."

She nodded, feeling close to tears. "What will you do now?"

He stood from the couch, walking to one of the cubicle's that held his things and grabbed a towel running it over his face to clean the sweat off. "I'll fight," he said facing her, "and I'll win."

She nodded as she pulled her knees against her chest. A whimper escaped her as she thought of what he was facing. She wanted to sob as the images poured into her head.

"Whats wrong?" He asked in response to her sudden concern, hearing the partial cry that escaped her.

"Nothing," she said softly. He didn't by it and walked over to her and slide down the wall beside her, staring at the opposite wall, mirroring her position on the floor.

"Everything will be okay," he offered trying to calm her.

"Daniel can be lethal," she said, still keeping her eyes away from his.

"I've wrestled him for many years, I know," he responded, playing with the towel in his hands.

"And Kane…he-he's a monster," she warned.

"I know," he repeated, feeling the concern her presence gave off. She was truly worried. But why should she be?

"And you're facing both of them," she finally looked to him. He didn't look afraid, just tired and drained, still gazing at the towel in his palms, twisting and contorting it into odd shapes.

"I've been through worse," his eyes moving to lock with hers, "it comes with the job title. There's never a guarantee here and I love it. The chaos…it's a natural high."

"That chaos could get you killed," she breathed, a few tears close to falling from her eyes.

When a tiny drop finally did he watched it run down her face for a moment. Untwisting the towel, he inched closer, bringing the soft material up and wiping the tear away slowly, "That's how I'd want to go."

She nearly died at the gesture, something so sweet and gentle he offered just to calm the fear clouding her mind.

He didn't know what prompted him to dry her eyes, but seeing this girl sad and concerned over what he was soon to face…he felt a small tug at his heart.

* * *

June 4th, 2012

AJ placed her belongings neatly in her duffle bag as her best friend continued to speak about the evenings events that unraveled only moments ago. She was there; she didn't need to relive it.

"What was I supposed to do," she asked, "just let him sit out there and cheat?"

"I'm serious A," Kaitlyn said with a worried tone, "you could've gotten hurt out there."

What was with all the worrying from people? So concerned with how she was acting. Risking her well-being to go down by the ring to watch Punk and if need be keep Daniel from interfering.

"I can handle it K," she replied using her initial as well, "don't worry about it."

"Kind of hard not to when I hardly see you," a sad expression crossed her features, "and when I do, you go and pull stunts like these."

AJ's face softened at her friends torn eyes. She sighed, zipping up her duffle, and turned to face the fellow diva. Placing a hand on her shoulder forcing Kaitlyn to look meet her eyes, "I'll be fine K," she assured, "nothing's going to happen. You saw what Punk did diving after Daniel when he was yelling at me on the apron."

Kaitlyn just shook her head, "That's another thing. I'm not so sure about Punk."

Her brow furrowing, AJ stared confused at her, "What do you mean?"

Kaitlyn wasn't sure how to say it. There was something so odd about the WWE champion that she didn't understand and that made her worry about the petite diva. She preferred him over Daniel of course but she just couldn't place her finger on what exactly bothered her about the man.

Both women turned their heads, hearing a knock at the door.

"Come in," AJ hollered.

CM Punk walked through a bag draped over his shoulder in his street clothes. "Hey," he greeted, almost breathlessly, still a little worn and sore from the match earlier.

"Hey," AJ responded with a small smile. Kaitlyn turned attention back at AJ's reply and sighed moving past her to grab her own bag.

"I'll just talk to you about it later AJ," she said moving towards the door. Passing Punk she glared at him slightly, which didn't go unnoticed by the Chicago native and his eyebrows knitted together at the action.

"Wait," she called, "I thought we were riding to airport together."

Kaitlyn just shook her head, "Maybe next time." She smiled only a little and walked out the door.

Both watched the two-toned haired diva leave giving off confused expression at her leaving. Something was seriously off with the NXT winner.

"Whats up with her?" He asked, turning his attention back to AJ.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing," he said shaking his head at the previous question, "Umm…what exactly happened out there?"

He sat his bag down and took a seat on the bench next to her bag. AJ laughed a little at his constant questioning, "Now what are you talking about?"

"You…and that smile…to Kane?" Reminding her of what had just transpired.

She just shrugged picking up her phone and setting it inside one of the pockets outside of her duffle, "I don't know," she answered honestly, "I guess I saw the situation like you would when a grizzly bear is attacking."

"A grizzly bear?" he raised an eyebrow, looking to her, silently pleading for further explanation.

Laughing once again, she nodded, "Yeah, you know when it attacks and you have to stand tall…I don't know," she smiled waving it off, "it made sense at the time."

The idea made him smirk, "Maybe I'll have to try it at No Way Out."

Her face fell, an action that didn't go unnoticed, and he instantly regretted mentioning the payperview. He needed a subject changer, and fast. "So…you heading home soon?" He asked curiously, trying to take her mind off of his stupid statement.

AJ shook her head then looked up, putting on a brave face, "No. I'm going to go ahead and head to the next city for Smackdown on Friday. Stay there for a couple of days."

This time his face fell and a worried expression came on his face, "What for?"

"Kane wants a match against Sheamus," she said flatly, "Pretty sure Laurinaitis will give it to him so I'm gonna go and…," she trailed off watching his face fall further, "What?"

"It's bad enough you go out there week after week, risking a lot mind you," he snapped, "but no good will come of you going to Smackdown to do…whatever it is you're going to do."

It was his turn this week to be concerned apparently and for some reason AJ just smiled at his caring. Wanting to poke a little fun she asked, "Jealous?" She put a hand on her hip, tilting her head slightly so she could gauge his expression.

Punk looked to her, wanting her to see the eye roll that the question provoked, "Please," he responded and looked away from her.

He suddenly felt softness framing his face as her cupped it in her hands and turned his face back to hers. She looked at him, her expression serious, "Trust me."

She wanted to sooth his worrisome heart, even if he didn't want to admit that he was concerned.

"How can I?" he asked, finally meeting her eyes.

She shook her head and shrugged, it hurt a little, knowing he didn't trust her.

"I don't know," she answered gently, trying to hide the hurt, "But I promise…nothing will happen."

Punk shook his head and wrapped his fingers around her wrist pulling them from his face. He stood and reached for his bag. Slinging it over his shoulder he walked to door and grasped the knob, twisting. He looked back, his expression serious, "I'm holding you to that."

For the second time that night the door closed, but this time AJ was left alone. She sighed taking the same seat he had just been occupying. Before she knew it she was gently sobbing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I know we all wish we did, but we don't.

**A/N: **To be honest, I had a really hard time writing this chapter and I don't think it flows well at all. But what can you do, it's essential to the story. Also, sorry if I suck at writing how Sheamus talks, I'm working on that.

* * *

June 11th, 2012

Tonight was the night. Hartford, Connecticut would forever be engraved into every WWE Superstars mind as the place that John Laurinaitis finally got what he deserved. After months of torment at the hands of the General Manager it was all finally coming to an end. Of course no one was happier about the events that would unfold tonight more than the WWE Champion.

As CM Punk finished marking the top of his hands with red X's he thought back to all the time's Clown Shoes had tried to screw him over. Recently being the triple threat match he was scheduled to face at No Way Out. Never one to complain however, Punk remained confident that he would emerge victorious.

Putting away the red marker, he turned to look as the door to the locker room opened and the Great White appeared before him, taking in a long whiff of air he spoke with a cheerful tone, "Ahhhh, you smell that fella?"

Punk could only smile at his fellow champion and friend, "That be the smella change in the air."

Shaking his head, Punk patted him on the shoulder, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves okay, this all depends on if Snickle Fritz can actually deliver."

"There's no way," the Irishman said, plopping down on the leather sofa and turning on the television to watch the rest of the show, "You know Vince has been wantin' to get rid o'him for awhile."

"Maybe," he agreed, "but I'm sure he won't go quietly."

"Aye," Sheamus nodded. "Flight of the Valkyries" suddenly sounded through the television speakers, prompting the champions to watch as Daniel Bryan walked out onto the stage.

"Speaking of things that won't go quietly," Punk commented.

"That's right," Sheamus smiled curiously at his friend, "How are things with the bonnie lass?"

Punk shot the brogue a glare as an answer. Putting his hands up in mock surrender, Sheamus only smiled wider and shook his red-covered head, "No need ta get hostile. Just wonderin' how much she got to ya?"

"She's not," he replied staring at the screen, watching the American Dragon grab a microphone.

"Seems like you gotten ta her though," he offered, "Lass's always skipping around after you and what not before, during, and after a match."

"What does it matter?" He retorted, suddenly becoming offensive, causing the heavyweight champions grin to drop.

"I'm jus tellin' ya. Women have a way of gummin' up tha works. Don't wanna see ya lose the gold cause ya don't got ya head on straight."

"My head is perfectly fine thank you," he defended, "AJ's not the problem."

"_They both have a weakness; they have a weakness in the form of a 95 pound distraction named…AJ."_

"Even he sees it," Sheamus pointed out, but Punk was too focused on Bryan in the ring. He was repeating the same old nonsense. He talked about making him tap at Over the Limit. He talked about how he was nothing like either of his No Way Out opponents. Punk sighed, knowing where this was going.

"I'm done with this already," he said getting up from the couch.

"Where ya goin'?" the World Heavyweight Champion asked, like he didn't already know.

"To shut him up," Punk called over his shoulder on his way out the door.

As the door shut Sheamus finally let the smile he'd been holding in take over his features once more, "Only a matter'a time now."

* * *

"You're insane," Alex said, watching Kofi tape his wrists on the bus, "What could you possibly have to gain by doing this?"

Frustrated, Kofi sighed "It's not about gaining anything; it's about what's fair."

"And what exactly about a match against the Big Show in a steel cage do you find fair?" Picking straws now, Alex was desperate. He understood Kofi's aggression after being only a few feet away when the world's largest athlete punched R-Truth's lights out, but Kofi was risking his career.

"I know the risks Riley," the only standing half of the Tag Team Champions snarled.

"Then let someone else handle it," he all but begged, hanging his head exhaustedly, looking at the bus floor.

Kofi had to make him see that this was the only way to handle things. That the Big Show couldn't just go around punching anyone he wanted, namely anyone of his friends, let alone his tag team partner. He knew what he said next would be hitting below the belt.

"What if it had been Kaitlyn?"

The mention of the season three NXT winner made Alex's head rise slowly, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his friend. "That would never happen," he said slowly, trying to retain his anger at Kofi even hinting at the situation.

"And if it did," Kofi proceeded, "you'd be pissed. You'd do anything to hurt him. The only difference here being that R-Truth is our friend and my partner. You and Kaitlyn…well you're something else entirely."

To that the former NXT competitor said nothing, prompting Kofi to continue to drive his point home. "So you see, the Big Show can't just march around knocking out anyone that crosses his path. Had Kaitlyn defended Brodus the way we did it could've been her. No one is above the law man."

With that he turned to go and walked off the bus to prepare. Leaving Alex Riley alone, his mind drifting to that Texas girl with the blonde and brunette hair. "Fuck."

* * *

Punk's words did nothing to sooth her fear as she walked up the ramp ahead of him. Too entrapped in her own thoughts she vaguely heard him mutter something about meeting him near the gorilla before the match.

A tag match, with her ex-boyfriend. Inside she knew better. Going to that ring, "Stupid, stupid girl." She scolded herself walking back to her locker room. Once inside she sought her duffle and began searching for her phone, throwing everything around the room in the process before finding it at the bottom.

Scrolling through her contacts she finally landed on the one she'd been searching for and pressed it to her ear as it started ringing.

"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up," she begged.

Hearing the click before it could ring for a fourth time she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hello?"

"I need your help."

* * *

Shocked was an understatement. He'd been shocked when he beat John Cena for the WWE championship a year ago. He was shocked when he had to shave his long hair after losing to Rey Mysterio. Now, if that was shock then he had to wonder what he was feeling right now.

Zipping up his hoodie, his mind traveled back to what he'd just witnessed and if he was being honest with himself he wasn't sure what surprised him more. AJ kissing Kane or Daniel Bryan have the audacity to try and put his hands on AJ. Thankfully she'd gotten to the corner and out of the way in time but it still replayed over and over in his mind.

The look on Daniel's face when he was in the ring with AJ for a moment, ready to attack.

_Absolute power corrupts absolutely_, he thought to himself. Daniel was not the same man he'd met ten years ago, that much was for sure.

Having ditched his gear and zipped his jeans, he was tying the laces on his sneakers when he heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

As the door opened AJ Lee stepped inside a small smile, the same smile he'd seen in the ring earlier tonight. "Hey."

Punk chuckled, standing as she came closer. "Hey," he responded.

"Look…about what happened," she began, motioning with two thumbs over her shoulder indicating what had transpired.

At that he waved a hand for her to stop, shaking his head, "I don't even want to know."

Somewhere deep down he knew that wasn't true, but how was he supposed to admit that now. This girl had taken him on a crazy train roller coaster and he'd only go mad further if she explained her actions regarding the lip lock between her and Kane. Still, for reason he couldn't even fathom, he wanted to dive further into the madness that was her mind.

"You want to go for a walk?" He asked, seeming to jolt the diva from her thoughts.

AJ shook her head, clearing her mind. "Huh? Sorry?"

"I was asking if you wanted to go for a walk," he repeated, noticing her something transfixing her mind.

"Umm…yeah, yeah okay."

"Alright come on," he coaxed, sensing her nerves he opened the door for her to go first.

She smiled. "Alright."

* * *

Walking the streets of Hartford, Punk felt a great amount of content as the cool breeze hit his face. He loved walking at night, going nowhere in particular. This night however was different, largely due to the woman walking alongside him. She was laughing the most gorgeous laugh at a story he told her about when he and Kofi got pulled over and nearly taken to jail.

"No you did not say that," she said between fits of giggles.

He couldn't help but laugh along with her, remembering the story, "I'm serious, I called him every name in the book. Kofi was so embarrassed and his face was priceless."

"I can only imagine," she hummed, her laugher quieting.

They'd walked what seemed like forever, talking about traveling, comic books, and music. Not really sure of where they were going, they were just enjoying the city, knowing deep down they were tiptoeing around a conversation that they needed to have. But why spoil a good thing? Why not just enjoy the company of each other?

AJ smiled to herself. It'd been awhile since she laughed this much, since she enjoyed talking to a man other than Daniel and she relished in the feeling. Punk was, obviously, different from Daniel in many ways. He liked to laugh at himself; he wasn't self-conscious about an event in his life that would have mortified other people. He was an outspoken nerd and loveable jerk; all put together in a sexy package of tattoos and toned muscle.

Punk licked his lips as he looked over to her. She was easy to talk to, something that surprised him if he were honest with himself. Underneath all that hyperactive personality was a down to earth woman who knew, probably more than he did, about videogames and comic books. She was truly a geek goddess, completely unique, and beautiful on top of it all. Beneath that layer though, he knew she was breaking inside.

"I know you didn't want to hear this," she spoke. Right away he knew she was going to talk about earlier. "AJ-"

"Please, I just need you to know…" they kept walking as she struggled for the right words, "I did what I did to save you. No one deserves to suffer what you have at the hands of Kane the past few weeks."

"I've been through worse," he responded, "don't think I'm not grateful, but you should never have to risk your personal safety for mine. Especially if it means doing…that."

"It wasn't that bad."

"You're telling me you actually enjoyed it?" He questioned in surprise.

"Well…no," the diva admitted, "it's not the first thing on my to-do list and it certainly isn't the high point of my career, but I guess I just felt it was the only way."

He paused at her explanation, forcing her to stop and turn to face him, a quizzical look crossing her features. Smoothing his hand over his jaw he looked to the sky for a minute before taking a few steps toward her, bending over so he was at eye level, he placed his hands on her shoulders. Careful that he didn't shake her like he wanted to after what she just said.

"Listen to me," giving her a stern look, "there is always another way to deal with a situation. You…risking your neck is not, I repeat, not the way to deal with it."

Shaking out of his grasp, she looked up at him incredulously, "I'm fine aren't I?"

"That's not the point," he snapped, running his hands over his hair before letting them rest on the back of his neck. Exasperated, he went on, "I still have to face him on Sunday AJ. I still have to consider the possibility that I'll lose my title. I know I won't, and though I appreciate what you've done I…I still have to face this battle and sometimes…wars are best fought alone."

Seeing the hurt expression on her face was enough to make him feel like a jackass. He hadn't meant to unload on her, but he did. Sighing at the way his harshness effect her he leaned against the brick wall of the building they'd stopped in front of.

He felt her embrace before she even took a step toward him. She gave off that kind of energy. One of worry but comfort at the same time. Winding her arms around him, she hugged him as close as she could. He didn't respond, just simply let her do it, not reciprocating in any shape or form.

She laid her head on his chest, hearing the steady rhythm of his heartbeat, strong and powerful. "You don't have to do everything alone."

It was almost motherly the way she said it, reminding him of his family. The same family that had been the subject of Chris Jericho's scrutiny not even a few months ago. "Less people get hurt that way," he replied working to control his emotions, finally wrapping his own arms around her.

To passer-bys they could have looked like a couple comforting each other. A loving stance against a brick building, the street lights their only source to see the expressions on one another's faces. Expressions of happiness, sorrow, even love. But they were far from that. They were certainly something, but still far from what onlookers would guess.

But they didn't care about the scene, didn't care about what positive or negative reactions came out of the embrace. For a moment, both of them finally had what they never knew they were searching for…each other. Someone to share their caring natures with.

Bringing her arms back around him they slide up to his chest where her head had been listening to the musical beating of his heart, this time she wanted to feel it. The pulsing organ beating beneath her hand, she finally looked up at him, placing her other hand on his cheek to coax his gaze to her own.

"Nobody does it alone Punk," she said softly, rubbing his cheek with a gentle touch, lightly scratching at the scruff that lay there, "And all of this…Daniel…Kane…I'm not letting you do this by yourself."

He had no grandeur sentiments, no declarations of appreciation for her words, only a question, "Why?"

She thought back to last week when he'd asked her how he could trust her. She had no answers then, and she certainly didn't have them now. Her thumb slowly grazed his bottom lip, feeling the cool metal of his lip ring for a mere moment.

"I don't know," she answered, leaning up, she kissed the farthest corner of his mouth as best she could, causing both their breaths to hitch.

* * *

The next chapter will be No Way Out my lovelies. Keep on with your beautiful writings.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but if I did, it'd go a little something like this.

**A/N:** In honor of our lovely Punkles retaining this past evening at Money in the Bank I give you the next chapter. Oh and, I completely spaced and forgot about Smackdown before No Way Out. So I am terribly sorry but you'll have to wait until the next chapter. Forgive me lovelies. Also, I've finally created a trailer for this fanfic, go check out my YT channel (UseSomebodyxx).

* * *

June 15th, 2012

CM Punk was out of it. He wasn't sure what or how it happened but when he came to the first thing he felt was a tremendous pain emanating from his ribs. Going through the scenarios in his head he remembered that Daniel had sent him into the barrier when he came off the ring apron.

"_Note to self_," he thought, "_kill Daniel Bryan."_

Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. _"Alright, hurts to breathe!"_

The next thing he became aware of was the increase in temperature. Suddenly everything was hot, sure it was a grueling match but it felt as if he was next to a flaming fire. Opening his eyes everything was red, the crowd was no longer colorful, and the overwhelming blue of the Smackdown lights and ring set up was nonexistent. Everything was just red.

An eerie music was also playing which brought his hearing to life. It was an electric guitar but none the less creepy. Eerie music, a red arena, and the heat close to the fiery hell? He sat up quickly, ignoring the pain in his ribs at the realization that Kane had arrived. He was here.

But where was he and more importantly, why was he hear?

From his position on the arena floor he couldn't tell. As quick as he could, using the ring apron for leverage, he picked himself up and looked to the front of the ring. There he saw Kane's back, with long brunette locks dangling from one of his arms, and red converse covered feet swinging from the other.

AJ.

He would surely suffer for this later with the damage that was already done to his body. Without thinking, he pushed off the apron and sprinted around the front corner toward the ramp. He had to be careful, AJ was in his arms, and he was taking her God knows where. Quickly he came up from behind, delivering a forearm to Kane's back, causing AJ to drop onto the steel stage. He stepped over her, not seeing red anymore…he only saw the monster, the monster of a man who had kissed AJ on Monday and who had been taking her away.

He had Kane facing him, finally landing a punch effectively to his face. Only to be caught off guard as he dealt him one back causing him to lose his balance and stumble slightly down the ramp. The distance made it a little easier to surprise the Big Red Machine as he came back landing a few more punches. Kane was fresh though, he hadn't competed tonight, which meant he'd be more agile and ready for a fight. With that, he landed a perfect hit to the top of his head that brought him to his knees and closer to the ring.

Try as he might, Punk failed when Kane landed an uppercut to his jaw. Effortlessly, Kane tossed him back into the ring, where a waiting Daniel Bryan worked him to the mat, kicking and punching until he saw Kane enter the ring and went straight into a chokeslam. Staggering to his feet to look for an escape, the WWE Champion was greeted by a chokeslam of his own. Pain sprang right up his spinal cord as he gasped at the impact, squeezing his eyes shut. He screamed a little as he laid there, a crumpled mess on the mat.

Images swirled in his head, most of them being AJ. Her smile, her laugh, the caring look on her face when she'd hugged him, her gentle hand stroking his cheek, her lips at the corner of his mouth mixed with the cool air of Hartford, Connecticut. Taking in what felt close to his last breath, Punk opened his eyes seeing nothing but a blur until things started to clear up. It took him no time at all to find what he was looking for. He saw AJ…she was safe and she was laughing that beautiful laugh.

Everything was fine before everything went black.

* * *

Daniel Bryan's anger intensified as he stalked down the arena corridor.

He'd one that match, sure, but he was also embarrassed. After suffering a chokeslam from Kane, in the process of regaining consciousness he looked to the top of the ramp and saw AJ…laughing. She was laughing at him, his pain, and that pissed Daniel Bryan off.

He was looking for something, anything that he could just throw across the room. He felt like destroying something, and rounding the corner he stopped. His eyes trailed her frame from top to bottom while she applied a touch of lip-gloss. Taking in her scantily clad appearance in a pair of skinny jeans and a leopard top that showed off her assets perfectly, he noticed the way it stopped just above her belly button, showing a great acre of skin. Oh yes, he'd found something beautiful to destroy.

"Well, well, well."

Kaitlyn gasped, turning quickly at the voice, dropping her gloss in the process. "D-Daniel?"

Kaitlyn was always able to handle herself no matter the obstacle placed in front of her. But something about Daniel Bryan had always terrified her. And at the moment, his piercing gaze left nothing to the imagination other than that he was pissed.

"I see you remember me," he smiled sinisterly.

"W-What do you want?" She questioned timidly, backing up against the makeup crate, bracing herself with her hands on the edge.

"You know what always fascinated me about you Kaitlyn," he said bringing a hand up to touch a piece of the blonde part of her hair that rested on her shoulder, "you have always been so easy to manipulate."

Her heart raced, she had to move, and quickly she tried to side step him. He anticipated the move and swiftly placed a hand down next to hers on the crate to block her escape. "See…always so predictable."

"Leave me alone," she commanded in a shaky voice, turning her head so she didn't have to look at him anymore.

Daniel didn't appreciate that, so he stepped closer, right against her. Firmly grasping her chin, he forced her face back to look at his. Her eyes were downcast avoiding his scrutinizing glare.

"Look at me!" he bellowed, his voice echoing off the walls.

"No," she spat, jerking her chin from his hold, and squeezing her eyes shut.

"Now Kailtyn!" He ordered, recoiling his hand.

His weight was gone, no longer crushing her to the crate. Opening her eyes she gasped for air and sank to her knees on the floor. Gazing up, relief passed through her when she saw the back of Alex Riley's body in front of her.

"She said no," Alex spoke through gritted teeth. His body was shaking with anger as he glared at the other man.

"This doesn't concern you," Daniel replied, "You second rate superstar."

Alex walked toward him; standing toe to toe he jammed his finger in Daniel's chest. "Anything you do involving her, is my business." He responded, indicating Kailtyn behind him.

Looking down at the finger poking him, Daniel brought his gaze back up and smiled. Chuckling a little he backed away slowly. Alex's gaze never left his until he was out of sight.

Kailtyn couldn't keep her body from shaking. Alex's eyes fell to her once Daniel was gone long enough and he knelt at her side. Cupping her face in his hands, Kailtyn grabbed onto his wrists and began to sob.

"It's alright," he cooed, kissing her forehead, "it's alright."

She only sobbed harder, prompting him to pull her closer and rock her as she cried.

He told her once that nothing would ever happen to her, and inhaling the scent of her hair at this moment he realized he was a fool to have made such a promise.

* * *

If her relationship with Daniel Bryan taught her anything it was that AJ Lee could not let go. Whether it was bad or good for her, she simply couldn't move past certain things in her life. She'd never get over her love of comic books or video games. She'd never get over the pain and soreness she felt after a match, mainly because it made her feel like she was walking on air. Wrestling was a natural high for her, a drug she'd gladly consume daily even if it did kill her in the end. As for her feelings for Daniel Bryan, AJ kept those to herself. She knew she should be over him given everything that happened during and after their relationship. But, never one to forget the small things, good memories won out for her.

Now was certainly not the time however to be thinking of her ex-boyfriend as she approached the familiar tour bus. Mere weeks ago she'd been slung over CM Punk's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and thrown onto his bed in this very vehicle. A blush rose to her cheeks at the memory of their particular closeness that night, as well as the unbelievable feeling of waking up in each other's arms the next morning.

Gathering her courage, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Smackdown was over, and it would be time to head off to her home state of New Jersey for No Way Out. She was excited to go home and see her family, even only for a day or so. But she still couldn't shake the nerves that plagued her when thoughts of the payperview being so close were apparent in her mind.

The door swung open and Kofi Kingston appeared with his gentle demeanor and kind eyes. Upon realizing it was her he sighed, his dark eyes flickering over her almost in pain.

"Hi Kofi," she smiled innocently, repositioning her bag on her shoulder nervously. "Is…is he…"

Kofi nodded, "Yeah, he's lying down in the back. Pretty sore from…well-"

"Yeah…," her eyes found the ground below her. She knew Kofi wasn't a judgmental person but deep down she felt guilty for having caused his friend so much pain.

"You want to come in?" He asked, gesturing inside the bus. AJ nodded and maneuvered her way past him toward the common area of the vehicle. Setting her bag down next to Punk's on the sofa she turned back to Kofi.

She was about to speak until Kofi held up a hand to silence her. "None of this is your fault," he looked at her with such seriousness, "at least that's what I keep telling myself."

AJ didn't say anything. Her gaze ventured to the floor, licking her lips before she brought her eyes back to his. A silent way to let him know he should continue. "I have the same mentality as that one back there," pointing to Punk's door, "everything happens for a reason. Whatever happens is going to happen and there is nothing we can do about it and I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings because I understand what you've been through. I defended you against that asshole ex-boyfriend of yours back in April because you were my friend and you were so distraught but all of this…whatever your doing…if he gets hurt-"

"I would never-"she tried to interrupt, but Kofi wouldn't hear it.

"He got hurt tonight because of your actions. Kissing that monster on Monday-"

"You know why I did that!" She spat, "And contrary to popular belief you don't know everything that's going on, so don't stand there and belittle me and accuse me of things that you can't comprehend."

"No one can comprehend what you're doing AJ," he argued, "Even Kaitlyn has no idea what you're up too. And forgive me for accusing you of anything but taking matters into your own hands has only led to a triple threat match for the WWE Championship this Sunday."

"I know what's at stake!" she snapped.

"Then stop fucking around!"

Kofi had never been one to yell at a woman, but especially AJ. She'd always been so caring, maybe she was a little naïve at times, but her spirit was pure and golden. She reminded him so much of his friend, the one lying on his bed in pain. He could see subtle similarities they both shared and whether neither wanted to admit it, he could also see they cared about each other. It had come about in such a short amount of time but Kofi had learned long ago from his grandmother that love didn't follow a particular time table.

They didn't say a word in what felt like forever over the span of several minutes. AJ looked on the verge of tears and ready to walk out. Kofi just shook his head, he wasn't sure but he could only guess that his friend needed her, even if he didn't realize it.

Walking over to the kitchen area of the bus, he opened the freezer and pulled out one of the ice-packs they always had waiting for after a match. On his way back to her he grabbed a towel off the kitchen counter and held out his hands when he came back in front of her.

She looked at him quizzically, not understanding what he was trying to do so he decided to spell it out for her. "I've tried to make him as comfortable as possible," he stated simply, "he needs to be iced down pretty bad to dull the pain he'd endured."

Finally clueing in to what he was hinting at, AJ nodded and took the pack and towel. Making her way to the back, she stopped and turned to look back at Kofi seeing that he was still watching her. "Everything will be alright," she said before pushing the door open and closing it behind her.

Her eyes took in the familiar setting of his room. The large bed and television across from it, his closet open where only a few t-shirts hung, but it was easy to spot the difference this time around.

His back was to her, she recalled the position familiar from their last encounter here, only this time he was on top of the covers shirtless in his black gym shorts and breathing heavily. He was in pain, she could tell, and he needed to be soothed.

Climbing on the bed and crawling over to him on her knees while wrapping the ice-pack in the towel Kofi gave her she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned over to get a good look at his face. His eyes were tightly shut in pain and she took in a shaky breath at his trembling facial expression. He didn't need to open his eyes to know it was her.

"You're safe?" he asked panting, never opening his eyes.

She wanted to sob, "Yes," she replied almost in a whisper.

He gave a slow curt nod at that and blinked his eyes open a moment staring at the wall his body was facing. His right arm that had been laying down the link of his body moved up so he could lay his hand over hers that rested on his shoulder. AJ felt a slight electric shock go through her at the action, but she needed to focus on the task at hand.

Bringing the covered pack slowly toward his lower back, Punk let out a hiss when it made contact, squeezing his eyes shut once more, so she shifted it up only a fraction so his body could accommodate the change in temperature.

"We have to ice it sweetie," she said in a worried but stern tone, "your body needs to heal before Sunday."

"It doesn't matter," he replied, trying to burrow further into the mattress, "I could have every bone broken and I'll still win."

Though his voice sounded pained she still felt that confident energy he gave off. "I know," she whispered.

Moving the pack up another fraction he squeezed her hand and tugged at it gently pulling her arm over his body. It was a silent command he wanted her closer which she sadly smiled at and followed along.

Adjusting herself so she was lying down behind him with her arm draped over, she brought the pack up to his upper back this time on his shoulder blade and moved as close to him as she could.

Pressing her nose to his back she inhaled that rough scent that made her toes curl and felt his breathing even out into a light snore. She sighed snuggling closer and placed a kiss on the center between his shoulder blades before placing the cool substance there.

"Everything will be alright," she told his sleeping figure before slowly drifting off herself.

* * *

Kane waited patiently in dark corridor of the arena. Settling himself on a crate he thought long and hard about this coming Sunday and a possibility at the gold. It had been to long since he held a title of his own and even longer since holding the most coveted one in WWE history.

He had his shot right in front of him, so why was he having reservations about taking it?

The phone he'd been clutching in his hands vibrated, signaling he'd received the text he'd been waiting for all night. His head throbbed as he read it, feeling an immense headache looming.

_You know what you have to do._


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: ** All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, if I did, creative would be in SO MUCH trouble right now!

**A/N: **Feelings as of last Monday: Pissed off is an understatement. I know myself and my fellow AJ/Punk shipper's hearts are broken right now. Makes it even more difficult to write this story because I know I'm going to have to end it at Money in the Bank. But I hope you enjoy it even when we do reach that inevitable point.

Feelings as of this Monday: So much happiness. I'm thankful Bryan and AJ are over and I'm thankful that for the first time in WWE history a woman left her man at the altar. I literally cried as Raw's 1000th episode aired. It made me relive the first time I watched Raw and 12 years later I still love it. This story will end at Money in the Bank but I'm thinking a sequel, yes? Let me know what you think.

* * *

June 17th, 2012 (No Way Out)

Inwardly she smiled to herself at what she'd done. Punk had retained his title, Daniel was out cold from a GTS, and Kane…well Kane had carried her off to safety and dropped her in the trainer's room. She was thankful for that and the much needed rest it entailed.

She'd spent Friday night icing Punk's back while drifting in and out of consciousness. Saturday, they parted ways when he dropped her off at her parent's house in Union City. He told her sternly to not come to No Way Out, but taking orders was not something AJ did very well; with the exception of her relationship with Daniel.

She didn't sleep at all the night before the payperview and she was grateful for a nap while the trainers tended to the other superstars competing that night. She was even more pleased when they all left in a hurry to tend to an injured Big Show and John Laurinaitis so she could enjoy some peace and quiet. Relaxing on the table, she attempted to clear her mind of all the craziness that led up to this day.

Upon hearing someone enter the room she immediately stiffened to try and convince the visitor she was still unconscious.

"You can quit playing possum," a soft voice spoke, "It's only me."

Cracking one eye open, she smiled as a pair of green eyes gazed down at her. CM Punk.

She slowly propped herself up on her elbows; her smile widening as he smirked at her. "Where's Kane?" he asked with a hint of worry in his tone, though his face never gave it away.

She shrugged swinging her legs over the side of the table so she could sit up and let them dangle over the edge. "Not sure," she answered honestly, "he dropped me here then left."

He nodded, relief coursing through him. "I'm sorry…if I…if I hurt you when I pushed him into you."

AJ giggled at his concern, waving it off "I've gotten worse scraps from falling off a bicycle. No worries."

"Just the same," he whispered, admiring her bravery, "it would've made me feel better to know you were safe if you would have listened to me yesterday and stayed in the back."

"And it would have made me feel better to know you kept that championship after I jeopardized it in the first place." She retorted, her eyes dropping from his to look at the belt hanging on his shoulder.

Flicking his lip ring with his tongue in frustration, he removed the title from his shoulder and walked toward her.

She stiffened as he got closer and placed a hand next to hers on the table, holding the title up next to his face as he leaned toward hers making their noses almost touch. He was a breath away and wanted her to take him seriously when he said this, "It's not yours to defend."

She shivered at his voice but never let her eyes disconnect from his as she narrowed her own. "A simple 'thank you' would suffice."

Eyes blazing, his teeth clenched, "For putting yourself in harm's way once again, I don't think so."

The asshole really thought he could be smart with her after what she just did for him. Two could play that game. She smirked and licked her lips slowly, making sure his eyes were focused on the action. She leaned away only a fraction so she could raise a finger and move it slowly along his collarbone.

"What about for making sure your gorgeous bones weren't broken…do I get a 'thank you' for that?"

Determined to remain strong, even if goose bumps formed under her touch, Punk swallowed. "No."

"Hmmm," she mused smiling at his strength. Lifting her leg, she hooked a converse covered foot around the back of his knee and jerked him forward so he was pressed closer between her parted legs. "What about making sure you still have the ability to walk, I think a tombstone could've paralyzed you, what about that?"

He barely had any strength to hold his title up and his arm went limp, still grasping the belt, it hung at his side. He shook his head closing his eyes.

She enjoyed this playful exchange. Knowing she was getting under his skin, she felt his entire body harden as she pressed him closer, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. Punk suppressed a groan at the contact; feeling her soft toned body beneath him. Finally opening his eyes he couldn't help but let them take in the beauty that was her face. Her perfect brown orbs peeked at him through half lids, her nostrils flared in the cutest way at their close proximity, and that beautiful mouth parted ever so slightly to let the ragged breaths escape her.

Boldly she raised a hand to his hair and smoothed it down until her hand rested at the back of his neck; her thumb moving in slow circles behind his ear. "So how does one receive a 'thank you' from the WWE champion then?"

Dropping the title to the floor, he band his arms around her, giving her the answer as his mouth covered hers.

AJ gasped as their lips connected. CM Punk was kissing her, a move she wasn't expecting in the slightest. Soft and tender, the way she imagined his lips feeling…only she didn't have to imagine anymore. Her hands found their way to his face, cupping it delicately as the kiss began to deepen.

She invaded all of his senses, from her touch to her smell, he was hooked. Wanting to explore her mouth and inhibitions further he ran his tongue along her bottom lip to beg for entrance; she graciously accepted tangling her tongue with his own. Locked in a heated duel at the mouth, Punk's hands began to roam. One gripping her hair and the other traveling from her back around to her thigh; raking his fingers over her flesh there he gripped it and lifted so it rested higher on his hip.

He moaned as she hooked the other around him, causing her to growl at this new sensation. Drowning in the closeness, they were lost in one another. The taste of her would be permanently engraved into his mind, the wonderfully sweet taste he would come to covet.

AJ had never felt so much need from another man. Daniel never made her feel this special…this needed. There was just something in the demand that lay behind his kiss that made her insides melt. Lost in such a moment; she never wanted this to end, she'd kiss him forever if he'd let her.

Feeling their breath give way, the kiss had to end before either of them passed out from lack of oxygen. So she finally eased him back slightly, her hands still holding his face in the gentlest fashion. He returned her lips to his though for just one final moment; one final peck to assure himself this was all real before pulling away completely and slowly opening his eyes.

Hers were still shut as she tried to control her breathing as well as the mixed thoughts swirling in her mind from what had just happened. Finally her brown orbs drifted open to stare into his green ones.

They didn't pull away from one another right away. Surprisingly he tightened his arms around her and lifted her from the table so he could place her on her feet. Slowly, she unwound her legs from around his waist and slide down his body until her feet made contact with the floor. Their arms never left each other, much like that first night on his bus together.

"I-"

"Thank you," he whispered.

AJ shook her head and just couldn't help the smile that formed on her face. "You're welcome."

Silence filled the room for a few moments after that leaving them to wonder what they should do. Utterly confused with their emotions they released each other, standing there in awkward stances. It was almost a dance between the two to see who would make the first move.

The words came out of his mouth unexpectedly, "Wanna get out of here?"

The shocked expression that crossed her features made him want to slap himself; which he did mentally. Trying to play it cool, he looked at her nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah," she nodded, hesitantly looking up at him. She felt like a little kid talking to her crush for the first time.

Exiting the trainer's room so they could head for his bus, they walked side by side, staring in the same direction. Knowing where they were both headed together. Feeling he couldn't shock himself or her enough for the night he reached out to grab her hand and laced their fingers together as they continued to walk to their destination. For a moment she snuck a glance at their joined hands and smiled.

* * *

Sheamus grinned as he received compliments and congratulations from Alex Riley and Kaitlyn. He'd made it through another payperview unscathed and still held the gold over his shoulder.

"Seriously man that was awesome," Alex commented, proud of the Irish superstar he called his friend.

"Thank ya. Means a lot coming from you two." Sheamus couldn't help but notice the two seemed closer as of late. Kaitlyn had told him about the incident with Daniel on Smackdown which sent him into a fiery rage. But he was thankful Riley had been there to help her.

"What are you going to do to celebrate?" Kaitlyn asked, "A bunch of us were thinking of going for a drink since Raw is in Long Island tomorrow and it's not that far."

Sheamus smiled, "Might have ta take ya up on that lass, provided your boy here's willing to buy."

A blush crept to Kaitlyn's face as she glared at the pale giant. Alex had saved her from Bryan but that in no means indicated the two were suddenly a couple.

Unable to not poke fun and possibly take advantage of the situation Alex grinned as he placed an arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "You know I can't spoil anyone else," he told Sheamus making him laugh, and earning a swat in the chest from the former model.

"Well why don't we head out then. We can stop by Punk and Kofi's bus and take them along too."

The twosome nodded and the three of them began walking. Alex's arm never unraveled from Kaitlyn's shoulder. She leaned into his touch just a little bit. Images plagued her mind the past few days since Smackdown. The look in Daniel Bryan's eyes would haunt her forever and Alex seemed to be the only on to keep the images at bay. Whether it was because he saved her and held her why she cried for hours after, she didn't know. She only felt utterly content in his embrace.

Suddenly she was forced to stop in her tracks as Sheamus paused in front of her. As she was about to say something though he held up a hand to silence her. Looking at him incredulously she saw a smile spread onto his face as he looked ahead. Confusion coating her features, she followed his gaze.

Walking with their backs to them, hands entwined swaying only a little were the WWE Champion and the newly dubbed Crazy Chick of the WWE.

"What the-" Alex clamped a hand over mouth as the duo walked through the doors that led to the parking lot.

Releasing her, Kaitlyn was speechless as she looked between the two smiling wrestlers wondering why they didn't share their concern over what they'd just witnessed.

Still grinning Sheamus looked back to Riley, "What'd I tell ya."

Alex only shook his head chuckling, "Looks like those two have their own celebrating to do."

Once they continued walking, Alex felt Kaitlyn's body tense beneath his fingers. He didn't have to look at her to know her face held suspicion. Bringing his lips close to her ear so Sheamus didn't overhear, he whispered, "Stop it."

There was a reason she and AJ were so close, one of those reasons being that like her friend, she couldn't let things go. Try as she might, she just didn't trust CM Punk.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: **All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I'd like to think of myself as the GM of this story but by no means the GM of WWE. That title belongs to Vince.

**A/N: **Honestly, I'm getting really excited to start the sequel to this. I've got some great ideas going through my head and I just can't control them. But I figure you'd enjoy me finishing this story first.

Feedback is love.

* * *

June 18th, 2012

Alex Riley and Kaitlyn stood backstage watching the events unfold before them. AJ was currently skipping around the ring in a red and black outfit similar to Kane's. To top it all off, she wore a Kane mask as an added bonus. She'd provided just the distraction the two top champions of the WWE needed to get the win and embarrass Daniel Bryan. No one could have seen this coming.

"Your best friend is something else," Alex commented with a grin, looking to Kaitlyn next to him. Her eyes were still glued to the television screen before her. They were glued to the WWE champion's smile as he celebrated with Sheamus.

"Oh yeah, she's something else alright," she replied, her eyes never leaving the television, "possibly angering a monster and her ex-boyfriend all in the same bout. And for what?"

Alex shook his head; she'd been on edge for the past twenty four hours after watching her best friend and CM Punk leave Money in the Bank hand in hand. She hadn't heard from her and no one had heard from Punk either. It left her wondering what exactly happened after they'd left.

"Stop worrying about it."

Finally, she disengaged her eyes from the screen and looked back at him. "It's not something I can control," she stated firmly.

"Then let me help you forget," he meant to say it in a caring tone but it came out as a husky whisper instead. Her eyes widened as he got closer and for a second the former model thought he was going to kiss her. Imagine her surprise when he pulled her from the couch they'd been occupying and sat her on the floor. She was about to protest when he positioned himself on the edge of the couch with her back facing him between his legs and started rubbing her shoulders.

She went silent then. Knowing she'd been tense for awhile now, who was she to object to a friendly massage? Besides, it felt good. He worked out her kinks slowly, allowing her to savor the feel of his warm hands doing all the work and just letting her relax.

"You have to trust her," he whispered, loosening the knotted muscle he found just below her neck, "she's not taking on more than she can handle."

She winced slightly as the knot finally came undone and looked to the floor through half lidded eyes.

"Taking on the WWE Champion isn't more than she can handle?"

He chuckled at that, "Punk may be a handful, but when it comes down to it you should be happy she's in his hands instead of Daniel Bryan's."

"Maybe but…ohhhh," she groaned as his hand moved to massage the back of her neck. It felt so good. She leaned into his touch; it took all the effort she possessed to suppress a moan under his magic fingers.

"Shhh," he whispered, his mouth was next to her ear breathing subtly, "Don't think about it…just agree with me."

She couldn't speak and just let out a breathy sigh as he continued his ministrations on her neck and trailed his nose along her ear. He was filling all her senses, tilting her head back she looked to the ceiling ready to call out to the invisible deity above at the sensations he was causing her body to go through.

"What was that," he asked with need.

"You're right," she admitted biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. His fingers slowed and she could tell he wore a smile on his face. He triumphed over her pre-conceived notion of CM Punk and her best friend getting too close for her liking, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the side of her temple before releasing her and leaning back on the leather sofa with his hands behind his head and an enormous smile on his gorgeous face. "I know I'm right," he teased, "bout time you realized it too."

She shook her head and licked her lips as she got to her feet and turned to face him. Seeing he was comfortable and looking quite pleased with himself she couldn't control her next move. Deliberately slow with the action she pulled one shoulder of the spaghetti strap tank she was wearing down and brought her arm through.

Alex's eyes widened and his mouth dried. "Kaitlyn?" She didn't respond, but teased him with a smile as she worked her arm through the other strap. "What are you doing?"

Offering him no reply she leaned over and took a hold of his shoulder and eased her legs on either side of his so she straddled him. Alex sucked in a breath as her eyes finally met his. He'd never seen them filled with such a fire before.

Her hands trailed his face gently, looking over every feature. He was a beautiful being, she'd give him that, but at this moment a shoulder rub wasn't enough. "You once told me," She began, forcing them both to look back on his pursuit of her over the past couple of months, "that I'd never regret a night spent with you…"

His mind flashed back for a second at her quoting his words. He had told her that, and he meant it. Of course, he imagined it going differently. He thought maybe with dinner first…but this…he couldn't comprehend this. Maybe he wasn't even sure if he wanted to.

His attention became focused back on her however as she pulled the tank down to rest beneath her black-laced covered breasts. Alex couldn't help his eyes looked over them appreciatively before returning his gaze back to her eyes.

Her chest heaved up and down above her racing heart. "Don't make me regret it."

Swiftly he tangled his hands in her hair and pulled her towards him in a searing kiss. Her wish was his command. One way or another, he'd make sure she wouldn't regret it.

* * *

Shouldering his bag, Punk smiled as he walked out of the arena with Kofi walking alongside him. They'd been laughing about AJ's humorous involvement in his match tonight and his facial expression when she went skipping backstage. "I didn't see that coming," he breathed between laughs, "she just came skipping down like it was no big deal."

There was something about that girl that he couldn't get out of his head. Her antics, as unstable and unpredictable as they might be, were helping him win and making him laugh at the same time. He worried about her being at ringside, especially after what occurred not twenty four hours prior at No Way Out. But the girl wouldn't take no for an answer. So he decided he'd stop asking and just let nature run its course and, for the moment, he enjoyed having her around.

"I think the only thing she's worried about is you," Kofi said, with a smirk on his face, "Speaking of which, I heard about your little hand holding incident."

Punk rolled his eyes at his friend. He'd been asked by Sheamus and Alex Riley about it. He'd even received a glare from Kaitlyn about it. Try as she might, he could tell she harbored some sort of animosity toward him, which he would get to the bottom of later. He didn't give anyone an answer. He felt it wasn't any of their business in the first place. Truthfully though, he didn't really have an answer. Taking a play out of AJ's book and spontaneously took her hand in his.

"What," the Jamaican inquired at his friend's far off look, "you're not even going to tell _me_ what that was all about."

"No." He said it simply, leaving no room for argument.

"Okay, well what about after, I know she was on the bus." Punk had never hidden that fact from him.

"What does it matter?"

"It matters because I need to know if I should keep my Beat headphones on to drown out the crazy noises she probably makes in bed with you."

"It's not like that," the Voice of the Voiceless said almost defensively.

"Then you shouldn't have a problem explaining what it is like."

Punk sighed, if he had to offer an explanation to anyone it was his friends, but he figured he needed to make sense of it himself first. "If I promise to explain to you later can you let it go for now."

Never one to argue with his 'road wife' Kofi just shook his head and started to walk off. "I think I'm gonna catch a ride with Truth. Catch you in the next city."

"Come on man," Punk hollered after him.

He turned back to the WWE Champion offering an understanding smirk, "You need some time to figure this out."

At that he was gone, leaving Punk to wonder how he was supposed to do that. Exhausted already with the evening he continued to walk to the bus. His mind drifting once again back to AJ and the previous evening.

* * *

_They'd made it to the bus hand in the hand, both tremendously exhausted by the night's events. He told her he'd take a shower and join her in a little bit in the back cabin. However, when he got there she was curled up in a little ball above the sheets fast asleep. He quietly laughed at the memory of her sleeping form. He'd been the one to compete but she was passed clean out before he was. He remembered her saying something about how she hadn't slept since icing his back after Smackdown so it was understandable._

_Smiling at her adorable position, his gaze trailed over her, still in her converse boots, skinny jeans hugging her legs tightly, and that green top that showed a fair amount of her midriff. He felt his body stiffen as he looked to her peaceful face and saw her hair sprawled across one of his pillows. It would smell like vanilla for weeks. He didn't mind._

_Killing the lights, he crawled in behind her and pulled her to his chest placing a kiss on her shoulder just as she had done for him last Friday. He settled his head on the same pillow and drifted off with his arm draped over her stomach. The last thing he felt before sleep claimed him was her fingers entwining with his for the second time that evening. It was as if she didn't want to let go._

* * *

Climbing up the bus steps, he gave Jake the go-ahead that he was done here for the evening. Nodding, his driver cranked the engine to life and began to pull out of the parking lot.

Punk walked towards the back and set his stuff down and realized he was alone. Kofi wasn't here and AJ was nowhere to be found after skipping around the ring. He couldn't even find Alex Riley or Sheamus, but they probably had better things to do.

Cranking his head from side to side to loosen the tension in his muscles he got to his feet and moved to retrieve a bottle of water from the bus kitchen, until something caught his eye. A small black duffel lay in front of his closet. He didn't have one that size, nor did he remember placing it there if he did.

"What the hell?" Taking a step towards the bag, he stumbled backwards as a figure came popping out of his closet.

"Boo!"

"Shit!"

Landing on his back with a thud, Punk looked up to see a smiling petite woman in a Kane mask smiling back at him and laughing hysterically.

"Damn it AJ!" He wasn't angry, just a little frightened, and more than a little embarrassed as he got to his feet. "Take that thing off please."

She continued to giggle as she lifted the mask peeking at him underneath. "Did I scare you?" Tossing the mask on the bed, she tilted her head and grinned at him.

"No," he retorted immediately looking away.

"I did didn't I," jumping a little, excited she'd executed her prank effectively.

"No," he repeated, looking back to her, refusing to admit he'd been scared at her tactics.

She tilted her head to the other side and bit her lip. In a surprising twist of fate she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist and wound her arms around his neck. Their noses brushed and Punk felt déjà vu wash over him at the familiarity of this position. My how little things change after only a day.

"Admit it," she said softly, reaching up to kiss his forehead. The feeling of her lips on his skin would probably drive him insane forever.

"Admit what?" he muttered shutting his eyes as he rested his hands over her hips.

"That I scared you," she replied, kissing the tip of his nose. He noticed how her voice became breathless when she said it.

"Never," his body wasn't agreeing with him.

"Come on," she whispered kissing is left cheek, "think about," right cheek, "how much better," chin, "you'll feel." She brought her lips to his ear at those last words before laying a kiss on his neck just above the pulse point. She could feel it racing beneath his skin making her grin a little causing her teeth to graze his skin slightly.

Her attention snapped back to his face as he released a moan at the feeling. She felt his body harden beneath her. It was amazing the control she had over this man, but that was nothing compared to the way he made her feel in return. She felt herself melt against him. He opened his eyes and met her gaze, heating rippling between their stares.

"Fuck it," she stated and kissed him. It didn't take him long to react and kiss her back with as much fever as she did. He pulled her as close as he could, letting his fingers trail beneath the red shirt and black vest that she was wearing. His tongue reached out to graze hers as he maneuvered them to the bed, their lips only separating for a moment once her back made contact with the soft covers. His lips reconnected with hers as he hovered above her. Her hips driving him crazy as she ground them against his own. This sensation wasn't new to him but it was different. A pure need they didn't know they withheld.

It was a dangerous fire that they couldn't put out. He knew he had to however before things progressed but he couldn't find it in him to pull away from her soft lips. The way she moved them against his was addicting and he found himself trying to reach for more as she pulled away and eased his head back.

What could he do but comply? Staring at him now she tried to regain her breath but with his gorgeousness looming above her she couldn't. He'd knocked the wind out of her for the second straight day.

His eyes scanned her face before finally taking in her outfit and he smirked, fingering at one of the small straps. "So was this Harley Quinn inspired?" He teased.

She giggled at the question and responded with one of her own, "Would that make you my Joker?"

"I'm confused for Batman darlin'. Not a damn clown."

"Ahh, a forbidden affair sort of thing. I can dig that." She smiled.

"Is that what this is?" He wondered, since he didn't have any answers of his own maybe she could offer some insight as to what exactly they were doing or what they were. Turns out she didn't, shrugging she responded, "I don't know."

She didn't want to make sense of anything between them. She only wanted to feel. So she tangled her fingers into his hair and kissed him. They kissed themselves into exhaustion and once again found themselves asleep in each others arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: **All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I think I'd be shouting out to the world if I owned WWE and Colt Cabana would still be there…so I own nothing, if you couldn't tell.

**A/N: **I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done and once again, I'm skipping over an episode of Smackdown (June 22nd, 2012) to be precise. It just doesn't flow well with the story, but it will be referenced. I really kinda dig this chapter, almost as much as CM Punk digs crazy chicks. It took me awhile to find my muse for it but then I remembered the bikini battle royal from this episode of Raw and though of the many ways I could go with this and…well…this is what came out. Enjoy.

Feedback is love.

Happy 10th Chapter Birthday to my baby, AFD!

* * *

June 25th, 2012

Cupping the back of his head, CM Punk hissed at the pain as he staggered through the back of the arena. Daniel Bryan had managed to sneak a quick hard kick to his skull rendering him unconscious for a few moments and thus allowing him to win the Triple Threat match Vickie Guerrero had set up for the evening.

He had to give Bryan props for seizing the opportunity, but damn did that kick hurt like a bitch. He felt the extra aggressive force behind it, most likely stemming from his losses that were slowly building over the last month. He was frustrated and what better way than to take that frustration out on the WWE Champion whose shadow he'd been looming in for more than ten years.

Punk knew Daniel Bryan was a fierce competitor. He'd proven that over and over at Ring of Honor, the independent circuit, and in World Wrestling Entertainment. However he seemed more aggressive than usual and he could only sense that it had something to do with the 100 pound, barely 5 foot 5 inch diva he used to call his girlfriend.

In spite of himself, he grinned at the thought of AJ Lee. He'd been doing that a lot lately and had a terrible problem hiding it when he was around anyone else. They'd ask him why he looked so smug and he'd quickly hide smirk and shrug it off. But deep down he knew that things would catch up with him eventually. He and AJ had been playing tonsil hockey for the past week on his bus, in various corridors of the arenas they'd been traveling to, and more recently the women's bathroom at a random gas station they needed to stop at because Kofi had to shit and if anyone knew Punk's number one rule of tour bus etiquette it was Kofi.

No pooping on the bus, _ever_.

He liked kissing her. He felt a need to kiss her at the most random moments. It was almost as if he were afraid she'd disappear if he didn't. He kept having to remind himself that she was real and that she was enjoying herself as much as he was. Obviously she did, since she was the one who pulled him into the gas station bathroom in the first place.

No woman had ever made him feel quite this excited before. They walked off the bus to stretch their legs and enjoy some fresh air while Kofi did his business. One minute she was there, the next she was skipping around the tour bus for whatever crazy reason she had. He reminded her that they wouldn't be there long, to which she just smiled and started skipping away from him toward the back of the gas station. He followed her by the invisible pull she had on him, like a magnet, and found her looking inside the women's bathroom before turning around to face him and smiling wickedly. Reaching out, she grabbed his shirt at the chest and pulled him inside. She pressed him against the wall next to the door as she locked it and stretched high on her tip toes to kiss him. Sensing his surprise and question of her actions before even he did, she smiled against his lips and whispered, "Live a little."

That was all it took for him to oblige and engage in a very heavy make out session with her in that cramped and smelly little bathroom. They only pulled apart when his cell phone buzzed with a phone call from Kofi as he was nipping at the flesh behind her ear. He'd left a nice little mark there for her as a reminder, but kept it discrete so she could hide it beneath her hair.

His mind was plagued with the jumbled feelings he had for that woman. Her actions during a match or when the cameras were on them caused him sheer frustration. But when he was alone with her…she made him laugh. She'd go out of her way to do the simplest thing like comfort him after a match or kiss him out of nowhere and that was perfectly fine. It made him happy when she was around. Unfortunately, he had to wonder if he made her happy in return. If she enjoyed his company as much as he did hers.

He was lifted from his puzzled thoughts when Alex Riley cleared his throat. He didn't hear the young superstar enter the locker room. He hadn't even remembered making it back there himself. But he shook it off and placed his favorite gray hoodie on before acknowledging his friend.

"What's up man?" he said shaking his hand.

"Not much," he said, sitting on the locker room bench resting his elbows on his knees, "how's your head?"

"Feels like Daniel were on the US Women's Soccer Team and my head was the ball," he joked.

Alex chuckled, loving the Champion's ability to play off that he was pissed deep down but would handle his business with the Washington native later. "Yeah, I heard it. Sounded like a pretty good smack. You outta get that checked out by the trainers tonight."

"I'm fine. I've taken harder hits before."

"Maybe…" he trailed off. Knowing it was best not to argue with him. Once CM Punk put his mind to something there was no changing it.

Sensing the tension waving off his demeanor Punk cocked his head to the side and shot him a questioning look. "There something else on your mind?"

"Now that you mention it," Alex replied, lifting his head and locking his eyes with his friend. "I don't suppose you heard AJ's speech before Raw."

Punk shook his head, "There was a technical difficulty when it aired so I didn't see it before my match."

"Well then maybe you should sit down for this," shooting him a quizzical look Punk complied and took a seat on the bench across from him.

"Now I'm only repeating what I saw but from what I could gather the point is that she believes Daniel isn't over her, Kane makes her cum with sheer eye contact, and you're her soulmate."

"What-" Alex held up a hand before he could interrupt further.

"But…the jist of it is that and I quote 'Its best that you all go your separate ways'" using air quotes to further his point Alex could only gaze at the tattooed superstar in wonder of his reaction.

Punk just stared at the floor, his mind becoming more a jumbled mess than ever.

"There is a bright side though," Alex offered, prompting him to lift his heavy head. "I saw her and Kane talking backstage and he finds her just as mentally unstable as anyone else and he wants nothing to do with her."

"She's not unstable," Punk spat, standing up to zip his hoodie and turned away from him.

Alex froze in surprise at the outburst. He was angry…why the hell was he angry? He watched as Punk went through his bag and found a bottle of water. "Dude, don't get your panties in a wad, I was just saying."

Taking several huge gulps of the clear liquid, he twisted the cap back to close it and sighed. "I know man…sorry," he muttered casting him a glance over his shoulder.

"You want to talk about it?" Receiving a sudden glare at his question he leaned back and held up his hands, "Fair enough."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a few moments before Punk decided that maybe he should get some feelings off his chest. Alex was his friend and he needed to confide in someone.

"I don't know how to feel," he admitted before sitting back on the bench he was moments before.

"Well, try to explain it," he suggested.

"It all just came out of left field, ya know? Everything. She's unpredictable and spontaneous. Sometimes I think she's just making this all up as she goes along."

"Kind of reminds me of someone," he smirked, obviously referring to the Second City Saint.

Punk ignored it and continued, "I didn't expect to feel anything for her but then…she kissed me-"

"What?" he gaped in surprise at his revelation.

"Well I kissed her…it just sort of happened. One minute she was coaxing me into thanking her for helping out in the triple threat at No Way Out then the next I was kissing her."

"And…" Alex gestured on after a pregnant pause.

"And what?," he said running a hand over his slick hair not knowing what to say, "I'm around her and I'm comfortable. It's like I was always meant to be there…with her. She makes me happy for what reason I can't even explain."

"I've never heard you talk about a girl like this before man," Alex admitted feeling slightly overwhelmed at the raw emotion he was conveying.

Punk chuckled and finally looked at his equally astonished friend, "I know, right? It's hard to believe."

They laughed for what felt like hours until it died down. Alex never thought he'd see the day when his friend would be this smitten over a female. "I wonder how Kaitlyn is going to take this."

He said it more to himself than anything but Punk wanted him to elaborate his random statement. "What does it matter to her?"

"She just doesn't like you man," he shrugged, "Don't ask me why cause I can't even figure that out."

"She can get over it. Speaking of which, she still repulsed at the idea of you buying her dinner?" He laughed.

"In a way, yes. But not exactly…" It was obvious he was hiding something that he needed to get out. Punk took a moment before gesturing him to continue.

"I slept with her," he stated flatly.

* * *

"You slept with him," AJ had repeated that same sentence for the past five minutes and Kaitlyn was losing patience.

"Are you going to keep repeating yourself or are you going to offer me a solution?" She said with an irritated tone.

"Well, it sounds to me like you don't even have a problem," AJ admitted while tucking her belongings away in her bag.

"I had sex with Alex Riley for God's sake!"

"So you've said. You're a grown woman Kait, you made your bed and all that."

Kaitlyn withdrew her head from her hands and gave her an incredulous look. "What," AJ shrugged, "I like you two together. Its…interesting."

"You would think that," Kaitlyn responded with an eye roll. "I'm serious AJ. I slept with the man but now I don't know what to do."

Seeing her best friend struggle was hard. AJ knew deep down Kaitlyn was just scared of feeling something for the former football star. Her relationships in the WWE hadn't worked out so far, then again, neither had hers. But Kaitlyn had been there for her after Primo, Hornswoggle, and Daniel Bryan. Therefore it was only logical that she'd be there for her once again, just as she had been after Derrick and Dolph.

Sighing at the look of her friend in such a forlorn state, she sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and rubbed it gently. She didn't offer any comforting words just yet because she wasn't sure she had the right ones that Kaitlyn was looking for. So, on a leap of faith, she treaded the waters carefully that was this conversation.

"I know things haven't worked out so well in the past," Kaitlyn scoffed at her attempt but she continued anyway, "But Alex isn't like either of those guys. He's not weirdly obsessed with chicks and America," making a comparison to Derrick, "and he's not attached to a woman whose old enough to be his great great great…great-grandmother." Kaitlyn shook her head recalling Dolph's stupid attraction to Vickie, or rather her power.

"Plus," AJ continued, "He couldn't have been that terrible in bed."

Kaitlyn laughed at that, looking at the brunette she smiled for the first time in days, "Technically you should say he couldn't have been that bad in couch," she quipped which made AJ's laughter join with her own.

"You're so bad," she breathed as she moved to get up and finish packing her stuff.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Apparently Punky wants to have a talk so I'm going to ride with him to the next city for Smackdown," she answered.

Kaitlyn's face fell at her reply. It didn't take the tiny diva long to notice. "What's wrong now?"

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with him," Kaitlyn admitted. She'd been feeling a little left out and kicked to the curb at AJ's sudden friendship with the best wrestler in the world. It didn't help that she didn't trust him but to make matters worse she felt that nothing good could come from their eventual romance.

"I like spending time with him," she said softly feeling the blush form on her cheeks as she said the words.

"I don't know AJ-"

"Do you have a problem with him or something?" Every time the subject turned to the WWE champion she felt Kaitlyn's bitterness come off in waves. Her best friend had something against him and she needed to know what exactly it could be.

"It's just a feeling I get, okay?" She snapped suddenly. AJ blinked at her in surprise but didn't push further so she continued. "I feel it deep in my gut that this guys going to hurt you…just like all the others. His track record with women doesn't speak very well of him and neither does his arrogance."

"He's not like that," she spat back in Punk's defense. She hated arguing with Kaitlyn but hearing her talk about Punk this way made her blood boil.

Déjà vu showered over the NXT winner. This was the same way they'd used to argue about Daniel's treatment of her and here it was happening all over again. She recalled the painful slaps the shorter woman had delivered and this time she prepared herself by taking a small step back from her.

"Do you even know anything about him? Have you talked to him about his past or the people in it?"

AJ held her ground but didn't answer. She knew she couldn't answer either question.

"AJ, this is the guy that started the New Nexus. The guy that threatened to jump off of the fifty foot tron. He destroyed John Cena, left with the WWE championship, verbally assaulted the WWE Universe, and has had multiple relationships with women throughout his career. Safe to say he doesn't reek of 'white knight' material." She took a breath before continuing, allowing what she said to sink in.

"I know you have some weird feelings toward him or whatever but there is no way to know what this guy is thinking. He could pull a complete one eighty in an instant and you'd be caught in the crossfire."

"I'm not afraid," the smaller woman breathed.

"I know that AJ. You're the most fearless woman I know but this," she gestured throughout the room, "This is too great a risk even for you."

She waited for a response but got none. Her best friend just stood there saying nothing. She'd hoped that maybe she was seeing reason and seeing that she needed to get out why she still could before she fell deeper into Punk's hold.

AJ exhaled slowly, working to control herself. She had a tendency to lash out at Kaitlyn the most when she was angry or stressed. She didn't want a repeat of the slaps she'd delivered before. So after a few moments and few deep breaths she lifted her bag to her shoulder and looked to the blonde who wore a look of surprise on her face.

"Punk's waiting," she said and walked right past her.

Upon opening the door, Alex Riley mid-knock smiled down at her, "Hey A-"

She shoved past him and made her way down the hall nearly stomping holes into the floor as she headed for the tour bus.

Confused Alex stepped into the room and looked to Kaitlyn. Her face was written with solid shock and anger. "What was that all about?"

Blinking her surprise and realizing he was there, she moved passed him to lock the door and turned back once she shut it with a hard slam.

"Shut up," she snapped pulling him to her for a heated kiss.

* * *

She told him what Kaitlyn had said to her back in the arena. At first, he didn't know how to take it. The things the diva said made sense but he hated when people judged him harshly for his past. More than that he hated people judging him that didn't know anything about him or his career in general. The girl had only been around for about three years so that didn't make her an expert but she'd been around for a vital part of his career so he couldn't really blame her and impression she took from his actions.

Seeing AJ so hurt at her best friend's words though…that bothered him more than anything. He'd been surprised when she showed up on his bus with such animosity but still holding back tears. A mixer of anger and sadness coated her features and on instinct he pulled her in for a hug.

Now the two were sitting at the edge of his bed in silence. He was in a simple pair of running shorts and nothing else so she got a good view of his muscular/tattooed upper body when she snuck a glance at him. She'd been in such a rush to leave the locker room and get away from Kaitlyn that she only wore one of his t-shirts she hadn't cut up that hit her mid thigh. She removed her red converse and black knee high socks in a rush once she sat on the bed.

Something had to be said. Anything to break the silence. Anything to break the tension. Always a glutton for punishment he went first.

"She's right," he admitted. Her face held surprise when she looked at him. He didn't look at her but instead he focused on their reflections from the dark television screen in front of them.

"What?" She gasped. Was he admitting to not feeling anything for her? Was this the one eighty Kaitlyn had talked about?

"I'm no white knight," he continued as if he hadn't heard her. "I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of…" he stopped, thinking back to the past two years.

"Punk-"

He placed his hand on her thigh to stop her, staring at the contrast between their skins. His covered with artwork while hers remained bare and exquisite. Untouched and soft under his calloused hands. He rubbed it gently before finally bringing his gaze to hers.

The action was so intimate she had to suppressed a moan that threatened to escape.

"But," he continued, "I had my reasons for doing them though. Whether they were right or wrong, I don't know and I don't care. People got hurt and I don't deny that but-"

She cut him off by placing her hand on his stubble covered cheek. She knew deep down it killed him to talk about his previous exploits but she had to make him see that it didn't matter.

"I don't care," she whispered pressing a simple peck against his lips that made both their knees go weak. "I don't need a hero Punk. I don't need a white knight. You're more of the…black king variety."

A quiet laugh escaped him at her reference. "And as I've told you once before," she continued, "you're the king."

"You keep saying that like I'm supposed to know what it means," he joked, she laughed softly.

He knew they needed to talk about things but didn't have the heart to do it anymore. Right now all he really wanted deep down was to kiss her. It's what he craved since she skipped away to go compete in the bikini battle royal she was scheduled for that evening. So he did, pressing his lips to hers gently which quickly deepened and caused them to lose their breath.

Pulling apart so he could catch his breath, the words came out before he could stop them.

"You looked really good tonight in that bathing suit," he commented with a smirk while mentally smacking himself for his lack of filter.

That brought the biggest smile he'd ever seen to her face as she replied, "Really?" She questioned as she stood up and took her stance in front of him.

"Really," he answered honestly.

Her gaze became playful as she played with the end of the shirt she'd been wearing. He looked to her confused then followed her hands as she lifted the shirt over her head and dropped it to the floor.

His eyes widened as she stood before him in a tight red bikini top and black bottoms. The color's of sin never looked better on a woman. He didn't realize he did it but he grasped her by the hips and pulled her forward slowly. Kissing her toned stomach, she threw her head back and grabbed his shoulder to steady herself from falling. He savored her soft tan flesh as he trailed light kisses up her body until he was standing and had finally made it to her lips.

Holding her this close, he felt so lost in the enchantment that was AJ Lee.

She cleared her throat suddenly becoming nervous and he opened his eyes revealing the lustful gaze behind them. "I'm not really ready for…" she trailed off but he understood her meaning. He didn't expect her to be anything right now.

"Don't worry," he said kissing her shoulder, "I just…" he lost the words when his gaze reconnected to hers.

"I just want to kiss you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter!

**Disclaimer: **If I did own anything I would go back and do a major redo of Raw Episode 1003. Especially the Punk/Eve segment (shudders) bleckkkk. I just can't get into the pairing.

**A/N:** Do to the fact that I am so amped on writing the sequel for this I've decided to go ahead and skip another Smackdown episode kind of. That leaves us with 4 chapters left for this story. I'm so excited I can't even tell you because I just know you're going to love it. At least, I hope you love it. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and the final 3 chapters after.

* * *

_AJ laid her head on Kofi's shoulder as the two continued to argue outside Punk's tour bus. They were still at the arena for Smackdown and she was more than ready to leave. After the announcement of her becoming the referee for Punk and Daniel's match at Money in the Bank and Daniel trying to suck up to her backstage she was beyond tired. _

"_Why are they arguing?" She whispered to Kofi feeling drained._

"_Because they care about you," he answered wrapping an arm around her and dropping a kiss to her temple, "people only fight this hard when they truly care about something or someone."_

_Alex watched through the bus window as the pair went back and forth in their bickering. Kaitlyn was relentless the moment she stepped on his bus. He knew deep down it was out of fear after having to face Daniel only a couple of weeks after he'd cornered her in the hallway and scared her with his evil eyes. The cameras were on them though so she knew she was safe but still the anxiety never wavered. _

"_I'm not going to tell her what to do or who to be around."_

"_Then you obviously have no concern for her personal safety," Kaitlyn spat, "Don't you get it? Daniel isn't going to stop. He's not going to stop until he gets to her. He'll lie, cheat…he'll do whatever he has to do to have her and that belt you love so much."_

"_He's not getting the belt," he said through gritted teeth. He'd been raised to respect women and the power they held but the very idea of Kaitlyn suggesting Daniel would take his belt was only adding fuel to the fire building inside him._

"_That's the problem," it was the first time in their twenty minute argument she wasn't yelling and that worried him as he brought his gaze up from the ground to connect with hers. She sighed and walked to lean against the bus, banging her head gently onto the vehicle as she exhaled slowly to keep the tears from forming._

_He sensed her worry but was surprisingly confused by what she meant, so he just stared at her for a moment before joining her against the bus mirroring her position._

"_Do you care about her?"_

_He flicked his tongue over the lip ring at the corner of his mouth, an action that calmed him a bit but also kept him from making a smartass reply. Her question was ridiculous. "You know I do."_

"_In what way?"_

_He knew what she meant; it was what he'd been dreading. Someone to call him out on it and find out he had no clue. In a way, he was glad it had been Kaitlyn to do it._

"_I…I don't know."_

"_Then you understand don't you," her gaze shifted to the concrete below, "You're not just worrying about the gold now. You have to worry about her. You have to consider what's more important to you…the belt you've held for so long or her."_

_His eyes widened, he hadn't considered that. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that._

* * *

July 2nd, 2012

"I think this time you've bitten off a bit more than you can chew lass."

Bewildered by the comment, she finally took her eyes off of the red x's that adorned her tape and looked to her red-headed tag team partner for the evening. She'd been staring at them while he stood by her, stretching and loosening up before their match and Sheamus could tell there was something weighing heavily on her mind.

She replaced the look of bewilderment with a light giggle and a sweet smile. "I have no earthly idea what you're talking about."

She said it with such glee that the Great White knew deep down he should just let it go, but he pressed on anyway.

"Well…with ya now being the special guest referee and all at Money in tha Bank, people are talking."

AJ rolled her eyes but looked back to her wrist tape again. She thought it be fun to pay Punk a little homage since the WWE Universe was convinced she and him were perfect for one another. She was inclined to agree since she'd been enjoying the feeling of his lips for the past few weeks but she also didn't want them to get ahead of themselves. They didn't know how to define what they had for each other.

"Let them talk," she replied smiling sweetly as she bent down to stretch, "I don't care what they think."

"It's good that you feel that way, really. However there are a few factors to consider now that you and Punk-"

He went silent when she jerked up from her stretch and locked her eyes with his. He was confused by her harsh gaze. Normally, the mention of the WWE champion made her happy beyond words but it seemed Punk had been rubbing off on her. With that single glare he could almost swear he was looking at the WWE Champion's eyes instead of sweet AJ.

"Forget I said anything." Sheamus conceited and rolled his shoulders.

* * *

Daniel clapped as he walked towards his former friend once AJ ran off to cry somewhere. Punk turned to face him with a look of annoyance and that made him smirk all the more. "Good to know you're still letting people down champ. Good for you."

Punk rolled his eyes, "What are you on about?"

"Hey, you did it to the fans when you left Ring of Honor, you did it to the WWE Universe when you conformed and became videogame cover boy. Hell you've done it to your family from what I remember," Punk scowled. "And now you're doing it to AJ. Getting her back is going to be easier than I thought."

"Get out of my face," he said walking away. He wouldn't be berated by Daniel Bryan over things he didn't understand.

"So typical," Bryan called after him, "Always giving up. Ever the loner."

Punk came to an abrupt halt at that and stalked right back to him. "Shut the fuck up. I'm not giving up anything and stop pretending like you know or have ever known anything about me. You let the gold go to your head and you lost someone who genuinely loved you. Plus, you claimed you wished she'd never been born so why do you want her back anyway?"

"It's not that I want her back," Bryan said, "I just don't want you to be the one to have her and if that gets me the gold along the way then so be it."

"You're not getting my belt."

"You said the same thing to me about Maria not too long ago," he smirked.

Punk's eyes widened as he glared down at him seeing nothing but red at the mention of _her _name. The fury was obvious behind his eyes but Daniel held his ground. He breathed deeply through his nose, knowing that when angered he was the most maniacal asshole on the planet Earth.

"Walk away," he whispered. He wouldn't get in a fight with Daniel Bryan backstage. He'd settle it in the ring, the way they always settled a rivalry throughout the years.

Daniel grinned slyly as he turned. He knew Punk wouldn't attack him from behind…he was too honorable. "That belt has been your downfall since you put it around your waist," he called over his shoulder, "and it will only drag you further down a week from this Sunday."

* * *

When he came to, he could feel the hard back brace beneath him with solid support. The medics donned him with a neck and he felt them wheeling him up the ramp and whisking him through the curtain to the back. Shifting his weight once they were through the guerilla he felt the restraining straps holding him down.

"Let me up," Punk demanded wiggling his arms through the strap that held his waist in place, "Now, let me up."

"Easy Punk," came the trainer's voice he could barely make out, "We need to get you to get checked out."

"I don't need to be checked out," he argued, "I'm fine. Now take this shit off."

"Punk-"

"Take it off!" He screamed and continued to struggle. He could feel the gurney rattle beneath him as he freed his arms and moved to reach for his immobilized neck. The trainers reach for his arms to keep him still to no avail.

"You could have a concussion," they reasoned.

"I don't care," he groaned in spite of himself, "I can walk without help you fucking idiots."

Normally he wouldn't have refused help because that was their job, but the last place he needed to be was at the hospital. He needed to find the person responsible for his current painful condition in the first place. He forced himself to push away a distant memory of her laughing above him. It only contributed in angering him further.

After minutes of arguing they agreed to remove the restraints and helped him sit up but he shrugged them off once he got to his feet. He felt his legs ready to give out beneath him and he would have fallen had the trainers not reached out to steady him. Once he got his footing, he shrugged them off again and staggered to the locker rooms. He drowned out their calls and pleas for him to see the head trainer and continued on his journey past the backstage hands, superstars, and divas.

When he reached his locker room he moved to his bag and searched for his phone, throwing its other contents around the room until he finally found it sitting at the bottom.

Dialing the familiar number, his rage increased with each ring until it went to voicemail. He growled his frustration and dialed once again. "Come on. Come on. COME ON!"

Still no answer. Hearing the door bust open suddenly he turned hoping it was the one he'd been looking for, "AJ!"

Kofi, Alex, and Kaitlyn halted immediately at the outburst. Seeing the blonde-brunette diva he advanced forward, pushing the others out of his path in a fury. "Where is she?"

Kaitlyn stumbled back slightly at his yelling but regained her ground in time to reply, "I don't know."

"You're her best friend. What do you mean you don't know? If anyone knew where she was it would be-"

"Dude, calm down," Alex laid a hand on his shoulder which he immediately pushed off with more force than necessary and got right in his face.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Punk said shoving Alex hard to the floor. Kofi acted quickly and stood between the two, he feared the two would come to blows as Alex got up from the ground.

"Get a grip man," his road wife shouted placing a hand on his chest to push him back while he kept Alex behind him. "She couldn't have gone far."

"I doubt it."

Their heads turned in synchronization to peer at the owners of the new voice that arrived. Kaitlyn gasped and briskly made her way behind all three of the man to peak over Alex's shoulder.

Daniel Bryan stood in the doorway clutching his ribs in pain. He'd endured the most injury due to catching Punk on the way down before he went through the table. But, ever the American Dragon that Punk knew him to be; he'd resisted the trainers as well and somehow found his way to the Second City Saviors locker room.

Punk scoffed at his arrival, "How would you know?"

Daniel couldn't keep the smirk of his face if he tried. "Because…try as you might Punk, I know her better than you do."

"Then. Where. Is. She." He said through gritted teeth trying to keep in anger in check. If Daniel Bryan knew where she was he needed to try and place nice in hopes that maybe he would tell him.

"Oh, I don't know," he replied, "But odds are…she's long gone. Have none of you been paying attention? When she does something crazy she just skips off and makes herself scarce and you all better pray I don't find her before you do."

He turned on his heel to go after that and Punk could only run a hand over his face and release an angry breath in frustration.

"He won't find her," Kaitlyn breathed once Daniel had gone.

"You sure?" Kofi questioned the diva.

"Positive. We won't be able to find her either but what's important here is that Daniel doesn't."

Punk turned back to glare at her, "No. What's important here is that I find her?"

"You won't," she replied crossing her arms, "When AJ doesn't want to be found she won't be found. Besides…you're the last person she needs to see."

She didn't mean to say it so smugly but it couldn't be helped. "She pushed me through a table! A table! Does it register in that idiotic mind of yours? She kissed me on live television then BOOM I fell through a wooden table."

"After she hinted at throwing herself through it," Kaitlyn said softly standing her ground.

Kofi and Alex looked back to him in agreement with the diva. He'd forgotten she had done that. The image of her standing on the ropes and looking down at that piece of furniture came straight to his mind. She looked so sad and alone. So unlike the way he'd seen her the past week. It made him forget all about the pain he endured at her expense. Almost.

He groaned moving past them once again to collect his things together. They watched him in silence as he packed everything away and zipped it up. Once facing them he left the room signaling for them to follow. He informed them along the way that they would ride with him on the bus to the Great American Bash.

One he climbed up into the vehicle he went straight to the back and slammed the door leaving the group to fend for themselves. He dialed her number over and over again hearing nothing but the rings and her voicemail. He would've hoped she'd answer him but he tried all night to no avail. In a last ditch effort he phoned her again and sighed when he heard her voice once again.

"AJ…"

* * *

She snuggled into herself as the wind whipped through her hair. The thin jacket she wore did little to defend her against the night air as she walked, but she managed to keep going not sure of her destination. She tried to tell herself over and over again that her actions had been justified.

That what she did was for the best…but it didn't make her feel any better. She could live knowing Daniel felt the blunt of the blow since he caught Punk and insured the champion didn't endure that much damage. She didn't want to think about it and tried to force it from her mind. But she couldn't do that. She could only imagine how she looked standing their staring down that the wood that would splinter and break her bones.

Suddenly feeling light-headed she braced her hand against the brick of a random building and steadied herself so she could control her breathing. When she felt calm she looked to the building she'd been clutching for support.

It reminded her of Hartford, Connecticut and her walk with Punk after Raw. The peace she felt from their embrace against a similar brick wall of a random building they'd stopped in front of. The spark that shot through her when she kissed the corner of his mouth that night. The steady rhythm of his heartbeat beneath her ear. It had been her downfall.

She leaned against it the way he did that night and looked to the sky, trying to find some answers in the bright stars above her head. She was removed from her heavy thoughts when she heard her voicemail message beep in the inside pocket of her jacket. Sighing she removed it for the first time in hours and looked at the damage she'd done.

38 missed calls from Punk, 15 from Kaitlyn, 8 from Kofi, and 2 from her mother. But one voicemail message, curious she brought the phone to her ear and listened.

"_AJ…"_ She knew that groan, more importantly she knew part of that was a groan of pain. Pain she had caused. _"I don't know…I don't know why" _he sighed _"Whatever your reasons were…I don't care. We have to talk about this. I wish you'd answer your phone. You-you scared me tonight. I'm sorry if I didn't pay attention to you, I was on the phone with my sister and I…I don't get to talk to her that often."_

She exhaled a shaky breath. He thought she was upset about that, she'd moved past that. He had no idea.

"_I'm an idiot okay? But that doesn't…it doesn't give you the right too…," _he sighed once again, _"I wish you were here…lying with me." _She didn't expect that. He missed her. Truly missed her.

"_I don't know where you are or if you're safe and…I just want to kiss you right now."_

She felt a light tear fall from her eyes and down her cheek at the familiar words he'd spoken to her only days ago.

"_They've called and said Cole is conducting an interview with you tomorrow. You'll be in a lot of trouble if you don't show up so I wouldn't recommend skipping it. Please. Just please come to the Great American Bash so we can-"_

The message cut off and she huffed in frustration at her voice mailbox, full of too many messages to accommodate anymore. She looked back to the stars in confusion.

What was she going to do?


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: **All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned anything we wouldn't be sans any AJ/Punk goodness for the past two weeks on Raw. Ugh.

**A/N: ** Couple of things to go over real quick with you all. First, a huge THANK YOU to Jean-theGuardian for a mention in her 'Fic Spotlight of the Week'. It truly means a lot coming from you lovely. Keep up the good work on 'Hard to Handle'.

Second, oh my god I cannot tell you how excited I am about the anonymous hate I got on the last chapter. No seriously, the fact that someone didn't want to put their name out there (or their extensive vocabulary for that matter) was truly inspiring. We should all learn to be a lot like you Guest (that's what I'm going to call him/her). But could you do me a favor and elaborate on what exactly you thought was bad about the last chapter because the other 96 reviews for this story have had me fooled.

Finally, we're coming up on the end here with two chapters left after this but I'm really excited about this one and I hope you are too. I'm also thrilled to write the sequel to this story for you. The titled will be revealed on the last chapter, as well as a special surprise I have planned.

Enjoy.

* * *

July 3rd, 2012

Alex ran a hand over his face in frustration as he walked through the back. He avoided the space where superstars and divas had been partying all night in celebration of another Independence Day. He'd been successful in not running into anyone of importance. That is until he heard her calling after him.

He didn't slow his pace. He didn't even acknowledge that he heard her. He just kept walking hoping she'd give up the chase and see that he wasn't in the mood. Hearing the clicking of her heels getting closer and closer he mentally cursed himself when he realized she wasn't but a mere foot away.

"Alex." He felt her soft hand touch his bicep just barely and instantly shook her off.

She paused in surprise at the action and stared at his retreating form for a moment before resuming her pursuit of him.

"Alex, what's the matter?"

He didn't answer. He didn't alter his leaving steps. He closed his eyes for a moment to keep his composure though at the concern he could hear in her voice.

"Please," she'd managed to speed her way in front of him and stop his advancing movements by placing a hand on his chest, "Talk to me. What's wrong?"

Alex closed his eyes once more to stabilize his emotions the moment he saw her sad eyes. Licking his lips, he opened them and looked to the floor below. "Kailtyn, let me by."

"Woah woah woah," he made a move to get past her but she was one step ahead of him and refused to let him by placing a second hand against his chest. She noticed the hint of anger in his features but knew it wasn't directed towards her. "You can't just leave."

"Yes I can," he snapped, "now please…just move."

She gasped inwardly at his tone and dropped her hands from him. He didn't move though and she took a moment to study him. The dejected look on his face was enough to reduce her to tears had she not known him. His hands were on his hips, wrists bare since he'd removed his tape in frustration the moment he exited the gorilla, his body looked so worn even though it was only a three minute match he'd just experienced.

This was something deeper, she realized, something he had been hiding deep inside for quite some time now…and that scared her.

"Please," she said softly, "Tell me what I can do."

He choked on a laugh and shook his head, he looked away from her for a beat then finally cocked his head slightly as he looked back to her. "There's nothing you can do. This is all on me. It's my…my losing streak. My fault I'm not good enough to even beat Dolph Ziggler."

She saw the match earlier between him and her former lover from her NXT days. She was so excited he'd been given an opportunity to compete for a spot in the Smackdown Money in the Bank ladder match that was only a couple of weeks away. She remembered when he told her and the elation he felt for such a chance had him on such a high that he rocked her world on Punk's bus for hours before the show started. Now that was all gone and the sad shell of the former happy Alex Riley remained in its place.

"You did fine. You'll get him next time." She offered a sad smile as she reached for his hand only to have him pull it away harshly before she could take hold of it.

"There isn't going to be a next time Kaitlyn," he spat in spite of himself. He didn't want to yell but he couldn't control it even when she gasped at the outburst, "That was my one shot. My one opportunity…and I'll…I'll never get that back."

"Yes you will," she argued, "this was only a minor setback."

He released a sadistic laugh. "A minor setback? No. This…this was my chance to prove myself. My chance to prove I could be something without being a lackey to the Miz or another rookie in the back. This was my chance for a shot at the gold and…and I blew it. I can't do this anymore."

Kaitlyn looked at him carefully, digesting his words. "What do you mean?"

How was he supposed to tell her when he didn't even know himself. How was he supposed to explain how lost he felt after being defeated in less than five minutes. After being defeated over and over again for the past few months.

"I think I'm going to go. Away from all of this," he gestured around him hoping she understood, "maybe I'll go compete on Superstars or the new NXT for a bit. And maybe…I don't know…maybe I'll find myself again. Find my passion for this job again."

Her lips parted slightly as she swallowed the lump in her throat while holding back the tears she never knew she held for him. He wanted to leave the main roster competition. Leave her.

He stared at her for a few minutes as they stood in silence. He took his time taking in her features. The blonde-brunette hair that fell down her shoulders in waves. The bright multi-colored bikini and cut-off shorts she wore for the event that hugged her curves just right. Her tan flesh he had the privilege of making sweat in passion only hours ago. The fullness of her mouth. Would he ever see her smile again?

He saved her eyes for last. Those warm light brown orbs danced under his blue ones for what he felt was the last time, at least for awhile. They sparkled even now. He'd been pursuing her for nearly a year after their eyes had connected for a moment way back when. It was her eyes that first captured his attention. Not her laugh, her body, it all failed in comparison to those glittering eyes that were now watering in anguish at his revelation.

He brought a hand to her face gently and noticed her lean into the touch as he stroked her cheek gently, "You look really beautiful tonight."

She closed her eyes at that and turned her head away from his hand though he never let it leave her cheek. He needed something. One last thing to last him for a least a little while. One last thing as a reminder to come back and what he was coming back for. He pulled her in and she gasped when his mouth covered hers.

It didn't deepen. It didn't even last for more than a few moments. He tasted salt from a tear that fell down her face and between their mouths as he released her. This was for the best. It wasn't forever, and he would have given anything to take her with him.

"Be good Kaitlyn," he whispered giving her one last careful look before walking past her and down the hall.

She wiped away the tears as she stared at his retreating figure and for the first time…her heart broke for Alex Riley.

* * *

What was he supposed to do other than stare after her?

He was confused now more than ever. More than when she first came out wearing her own cut up version of his t-shirt, more than her involvement at No Way Out, and more than when she put him through a table only twenty four hours ago. This whole situation he just experienced was something he could not wrap his head around.

He came out during the interview, much to his own chagrin; he wanted to confront her backstage. But she'd successfully avoided him all evening until it was time for her to answer Michael Cole's probing questions about her actions. His coming onto the petite diva didn't go unnoticed by Punk, but he'd deal with his former commentator buddy later. It was Daniel Bryan's words though that made him emerge from the back, he'd planned to wait until the questioning was over and she'd come skipping through the curtain so he could corner her and they could talk in private.

But Daniel's hand stroking her cheek in a gentle and creepy way was the last straw. So he went out there, and this was not how he anticipated the discussion would go.

Watching her kiss Daniel was shocking to say the least, but more than that, it was the disappointment he felt when she did. She'd been saying for weeks now that she wasn't over him, but Punk took that as something she was saying for the cameras and even if she really wasn't he didn't expect this from her at all.

Shaking off his confusion, he looked over his shoulder to see Daniel Bryan glare at him from his place in the ring. The kiss she shared with the WWE Champion for the second night in a row apparently struck a nerve, and had he not formed a new focus of finding AJ he would have laughed at his old friend and the look of annoyance on his face. Instead he stalked forward towards the curtain and began his pursuit of the skipping brunette.

He hoped that maybe she would be waiting for him in his locker room so he decided to try their first. Once he got there he looked in and called out to her, but no such luck. Turning to find his way to the divas locker room he found himself lost in the dark corridors of the arena. That was how much she distracted his mind. He knew the layout of almost every arena they'd ever traveled to, but today his head wasn't on straight in the least.

Turning back he stumbled back when he realized he hit someone.

"Sorry-" He trailed off once he caught sight of who it was.

Kane.

"Watch it," the devil's favorite demon responded glaring down at the champ and moved past him.

Figuring he didn't have anything to lose, Punk decided to see if fate was on his side for the evening.

"Have you seen AJ?" He asked trying his best not to let his tone sound pleading.

Kane stopped his movements and looked back to the smaller man in surprise. "She's missing?"

"I'm not sure," he told him honestly.

Kane chuckled at him, "You worried about her?"

Punk's brows furrowed in confusion at the question, "Should I be?"

"No, she wouldn't want you to worry." Kane shook his head making Punk feel oblivious to his meaning.

"Why do you say that?"

"AJ doesn't do anything without making sure all her bases are covered…with the exception of putting you through a table," he said, "I'll never understand that. But after what she did for you at No Way Out and all those weeks before I figure she cares enough about you to make sure you don't worry about her."

Punk felt confusion wash over him. It was clear that the Big Red Machine was aware of something he wasn't and since it concerned AJ he needed to know exactly what it was.

"What do you mean have all her bases covered?"

Kane raised an eyebrow beneath his mask at the Chicago native. Did he not know?

"I assumed she told you."

Releasing a frustrated sigh, Punk ran a hand over his face to calm himself. He didn't like being out of the loop of anything and he was getting tired of people playing games with his mind. "Told me what exactly?"

For a moment, Kane wondered if he should tell him. If AJ hadn't, then maybe that was a sign he shouldn't but in an odd twist he felt Punk's disdain. The man was obviously suffering in the dark at what the small girl was up to, his mind must have been a jumbled mess. Normally he was a monster intent to cause others pain, but there was something that thawed his ice cold heart when it came to that young woman. He needed to know.

"She asked for my help," he said it bluntly and noticed Punk's eyes widen at the statement.

"What?" Punk stared at the taller man in astonishment.

"Back after you attacked me with that chair she handed you," he couldn't suppress the growl that edged his tone at the mention of that memory. Punk couldn't really blame him. "She apologized and asked me to help her keep you safe. When Laurinaitis made the triple threat, she blamed herself."

Punk looked at him carefully as he digested his words. All this time she told him to trust her and though she'd been keeping her actions a secret…she did for him.

"So…when she kissed you?"

"That she didn't warn me about. Why do you think I didn't react and kiss her back? I was just as stunned as everyone in the arena that night."

"And those times she followed you around Smackdown?"

Kane waved off those moments, "She wanted to make sure Daniel wasn't on his A game. It pissed him off enough so I'm guessing that worked."

Punk snapped his fingers at another memory. "What about that time you carried her off and I came after you? Did she plan for you to nearly choke slam me through the mat that night only a few days before the pay per view?"

"No," Kane said with an eye roll, "You made that one personal. I was just trying to get her out of the way and make sure she didn't reinjure her neck."

It finally clicked into place, "You were the one she was texting that night after we left."

Kane nodded.

Kane had followed AJ's every word, her every plan. He helped her make sure that Punk kept his title without Johnny Ace being the wiser to the situation. It all made sense. Every little crazy thing she did…it turned out she wasn't insane after all.

There was still one thing that confused him though. "Why'd you do it?" he asked, "I mean…your track record doesn't speak well when it comes to doing nice things. No offense."

"None taken," he snorted, "I don't really know. Women make you do questionable things sometimes. I guess I admired her wanting to do something for someone other than herself like the rest of girls that come through here. She's unlike any diva this company has ever had."

Punk recalled the man's marriage to his friend Lita that had taken place several years ago. He remembered Lita's selfishness and her coldness after she played Kane for a fool and went off to be with Edge. Guess there were some things you just couldn't get over.

"She really is," Punk finally said releasing a breath.

Kane eyed him carefully. The champion seemed to be lost in thoughts of the sweet Jersey girl that he was glad to regard as his friend, even if they formed a friendship under awkward circumstances.

"Yeah…well," he clapped Punk on his shoulder, "it's all up to you now. I can't help you or her on Sunday and once I win that briefcase, I'm coming after your title."

Punk snorted, "You can try."

* * *

AJ loved being in the ring alone. Without the pyro, the lights, or the screaming fans she felt as peace in a weird way. She loved performing and she loved the audience, but there was something soothing about the dimly lit storage ring the stagehands always assembled for photo shoots or warm-ups. Tugging lightly at the ropes she could forget everything. Forget about kissing her ex-boyfriend, Daniel. Forget about that idiot Michael Cole. But, try as she might, she couldn't forget about kissing CM Punk.

She noticed how reluctant he'd been at first. She couldn't blame him after sharing a kiss with Daniel before him, but hadn't it been obvious why she did that? She was so scared he wouldn't kiss her back and she'd be embarrassed in front of thousands of people.

_Come on baby_, she begged him in her mind.

She felt his compliance when he touched his tongue to hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. Silently thankful he still wanted to kiss her after what she did the previous night, but she knew better, he would still have questions and she would have to answer them. Tonight was definitely not the night however, and giving him one last peck his eyes fluttered open and she couldn't help but smile.

Then she was gone, leaving him to contemplate her spontaneous actions.

She gasped when the door to the storage area opened suddenly and all she could make out was the shadow of a figure approaching the ring. The dim light overhead couldn't hide what she feared. Daniel Bryan, with a scowl plastered on his face, had found her.

He didn't say a word when he knew she realized it was him. The moment he got in the ring however she knew she was in for some spiel about the kiss from earlier.

"I've let you run around and do stupid things for far too long," he began making AJ sneer, "All I want to do is talk, or at least say something. You owe me that."

Feeling she had nothing to lose she didn't respond, so he continued.

"I'm not even going to comment on what happened out there. I want to address a completely separate issue. This Sunday, you're the special guest referee," she smiled wickedly at that. She loved hearing the annoyance in his tone when he brought it up. "And that means you can finally make amends to your mistakes for costing me the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania."

AJ arched a brow at the statement. After all this time, he still blamed her for his 18 seconds of humiliation. "Really? I figured it was an opportunity for me to make you suffer for costing me a possible number one contenders spot for the Diva's Championship a couple of weeks ago."

Daniel rolled his eyes, "I can get you another one if I'm the WWE Champion."

"Please," she snorted, "I don't _need_ your help nor do I _want_ your help. I want you to leave me alone and get that fantasy out of your head that I want you or want to help you."

"So this is how it ends then?"

"Unfortunately, yes. This is how it ends. My only regret is that it should have ended long ago way back when you started letting the title go to your head."

She moved to leave but found him blocking her path.

"And what do you think will happen if he wins?" She shook her head resisting the urge to cover her ears. "You think that if you help him win he's just going to saddle up his steed and carry you off into the sunset with him? AJ, his only concern is making sure that belt doesn't leave his waist. All those words about him being honest with you and not lying to you are a farce."

"Shut up," this time she did cover her ears and closed her eyes. He was trying to get inside her head, she knew that, but she couldn't let him. She was stronger now. She had Punk…for now?

Daniel just laughed at her torment, "I've known him for ten years AJ. You haven't even known him in half that time. He was in a similar situation not too long ago, and he had to choose what mattered most, and do you know what he did? He chose the gold over her."

Her eyes snapped open at that.

_Her?_

Maybe he realized he just planted the seed perfectly in her mind. Maybe he said too much. Either way he smirked at her. "She was nothing special AJ and you know what…neither are you."

With that he left the ring, never looking back even after she collapsed to her knees. This situation was all to familiar.


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: **All Fall Down

**Rating:** T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Yada yada yada, I'm too excited to disclaim.

**A/N: **I've just got to say that Raw Episode 1006 was fucking awesome. Wow second to last chapter you guys…this is getting pretty serious. Also, stay tuned at the end of this chapter for a little something special. Enjoy. (Little warning: this chapter reaks of major suck because I'm too excited for my sequel. Sorry.)

I normally don't do mentions because somewhere along the way people get their feelings hurt that they weren't included but I'm going to go ahead and do this just because I feel its necessary. RunninOnCrazy is a huge inspiration. Not only in her story 'Not Weak, Just Stronger', which is amazing and deserves more reviews then it has but in her ability to make me smile with a simple message and review. Which is all any writer is asking for these days. I thank you girlie.

Also, I recommend you guys go check out White Firebird's story 'Kiss of Death'. Its something new and innovative with a great writing style to boot and too be honest deserves all of my hundred reviews and more.

* * *

July 9th, 2012

AJ watched from the shadows as Eve sauntered away from Punk's side. She had to admit, watching her put her hand on his bicep made her blood boil, but it was her words that stung the most. Was she really dragging him towards the point of figurative emasculation?

Part of her wanted to believe that Eve was just being a bitch and trying to get under his skin before their match that would take place in mere moments. But another part of her knew the words were true nonetheless. And taking in his frustrated expression from where she stood, he knew they were to. He had been overshadowed by Triple H, John Cena, The Rock, and Brock Lesnar…but to compare her to those men?

Had she really stolen his spotlight?

Frowning, she emerged from the darkness taking small steps toward his side. He turned hearing her studded wrestling sneakers squeak across the floor, making her pause when their eyes locked.

He sighed. As if drawn together by magnets they took small steps toward each other until they were a breath apart. She wasn't sure what to say to him. After making her outlandish proposal earlier on that night there was no way to top that.

"How much of that did you hear?" She was grateful he spoke first. A frown formed on her features and she released herself from his gaze by playing with a strand of her hair.

"Never mind," he said running a hand over the back of his neck. "Look, you told me once upon a time to trust you," she recalled the early June incident he spoke of. The night she smiled at Kane. The night she befriended the monster for the selfish purpose of keeping CM Punk from harm and it worked.

For the most part anyway.

"I'm trying," he spoke softly grasping her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. Much like he had on Smackdown the night Vickie Guerrero had slapped her. "You were the first person I ever trusted…and after last week I was obviously wrong."

Her face fell further as he dropped his hand from touching her.

"And then out of nowhere not even twenty four hours later…you kiss me."

She opened her mouth to interrupt only to be silenced as he held up a hand to stop her. "After you kiss Daniel Bryan."

Her eyes darkened at the mention of her ex. "And deep down I want to believe you did that for a reason but I can't shake the feeling that you're not over him."

She shook her head taking a step back to distance herself from him. A disbelieving look coating her face, "You really believe that?"

He shrugged, not knowing exactly what to believe when it came to her anymore.

She scoffed at his silence. "If that's the case…then-then you don't know me at all."

She moved to rush away so he wouldn't see the tears forming. After everything she'd done, he still felt she was pinning after Daniel. She gasped when he grabbed her bracelet covered wrist to stop her.

Quickly, he pulled her into his chest, thankful that she didn't protest. It was a familiar position, one he remembered from back in May. She cried when he called her out for being immature about her breakup with the former World Heavyweight Champion and try as he might he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. So he pulled her into his chest, trying his best to sooth her as she sobbed.

And here they were, in the same exact position they were in less than two months ago. He could still smell the vanilla scent that layered her hair. This time the only difference he could tell was that she wasn't sobbing. Merely shaking in arms as he smoothed her hair down with gentle strokes. He could feel her hands grasp his shirt for leverage, almost as if she feared herself falling.

"I rarely give second chances," he stated looking back to her, "but I'm not willing to let whatever this is go yet." She breathed a sigh of relief at his honesty and nodded for him to continue, "So let's just go out there and kick the beard and spray tan off those two and please," he exaggerated, "please for the love of all that is punk rock don't do anything crazy."

She couldn't suppress the grin and shook her head as he released her, "Okay."

"Alright," he let out a short breath and smiled, "let's go."

He began his decent toward the curtain and it didn't take him long to notice that she wasn't following him. Looking over his shoulder with confusion his head followed her movements as she skipped back in front of him. Noting the cute way his eyebrows knitted together at her antics, she giggled and stretched up on her tip toes and kissed him.

It was quick but it was enough. The sooner this match was over the sooner they would leave the arena.

Together.

* * *

"Stop it."

The smirk her face held fell at the words. She'd been enjoying the pleasant memory of her exchange with the WWE champion earlier and though she suffered a loss against that pathetic pipsqueak moments ago she couldn't shake the desire she felt him give off in waves at her mere presence. And obviously hearing AJ's slap echo through the arena it was only a matter of time before she could make her move.

That made her genuinely happy…and here was Kaitlyn ruining it with her unpleasantness.

"Excuse me," she questioned turning back to the former rookie diva jutting out a hip and placing a hand over it.

"You heard me," the blonde-brunette said crossing her arms over her chest, "Whatever you have planned, just stop it."

Eve sent her a coy smile and shrugged, "I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes at the former model. It didn't take a genius to know what she was up to. "I'm not in the mood for games Eve, so I'll clarify, whatever you're doing to try and get to Punk just stop it."

It was Eve's turn to roll her eyes, "Of course AJ's lap dog would come to her aid."

"I'm not her lap dog but I am her friend," she spoke in a low voice glaring at her as she stepped nearly chest to chest with the former champion, "and whether I like it or not Punk is hers."

Eve released an almost maniacal laugh at that statement. "In case you didn't notice AJ is a little upset and more than a little psychotic. It's pretty safe to say that after tonight…Punk has seen her in a new light."

"I don't care," Kaitlyn spoke with annoyance looking to the ceiling and back to Eve, "Just close your legs, put your lips together, and shut the hell up."

Eve chuckled. "Be careful whose you step on Kaitlyn because pretty soon I'll have more power than you can dream of and CM Punk for good measure."

Almost in AJ-like-fashion she tilted her head slightly and smiled before turning to leave.

Kaitlyn shook her head and pursed her lips, flicking her tongue over her top row of teeth. Eve had changed long ago, that she had accepted but she couldn't overlook her making things personal by messing with AJ.

"If you wanted to intimidate her, you failed," a familiar voice called.

A chill went through her spine at that tone. She refused to look at him. She turned her back on him long ago and refused to look back. That didn't stop him from making his way to the forefront of her mind and her personal space.

She could feel his approach almost instantly and cringed inwardly so he wouldn't know he still affect her.

"Go away Dolph," she said it the moment he put his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them gently.

He chuckled at her initial resistance, "What…still sore about the fact that I basically forced your new boy toy into early retirement?"

He'd heard the rumors of their involvement between the sheets and it sickened him deep down. Once upon a time, Kaitlyn had been his and every second of the memories burned in his mind day by day. Unfortunately, she'd been unsuccessful in understanding that he needed Vickie around for an undetermined period of time so he could rise through the ranks and get to where he was soon to be on Sunday.

Mr. Money in the Bank.

She pushed his hands off her shoulder one by one with ample force to relay the message that he wasn't to touch her and turned to face him.

"He's not retired," she stated with conviction but feeling deep down he might as well be since he wasn't competing on Raw or Smackdown.

"Please," Dolph scoffed, "once I put them down they never get back up."

"Same goes for women too," she spat only earning a grin from him. It had always been hard to get under Dolph's skin. He had a great amount of confidence and she couldn't blame him. He earned that confidence after years of being considered a joke with a male cheerleader gimmick.

"You'd know all about being put down wouldn't you?" She felt goose bumps rise when he traced a finger over her forearm. "The winner of NXT season three and no title shot. Then your best friend comes along and gets more attention then you."

She glared at him with disdain, forcing herself from decking her former lover across the face. She settled for shoving his hand off her once again.

"I prefer not to be knee deep in bullshit Dolph. Plus, pot calling the kettle black, but I'm sure it's worse that you've had multiple opportunities to win multiple championships and as always in everything you do…you came up short."

That made his grin disappear and she smiled knowing she'd finally managed to drive a rusted nail through his ego. As quickly as it left, the grin returned in full force.

"Still my little spitfire," taking a step toward her she was surprised by the look in his eyes, like a predator. He'd managed to back her into the wall and trap her between his arms on either side of her head before he continued, "One thing I've always admired about you. A cool exterior, a fire below."

She gulped. "Tell me," he went on delicately grabbing a piece of her hair as if it held more interest to him more than maintaining eye contact, "have you considered the unfinished business we have? I mean…it's only a matter of time before Vickie is out of the picture and we can rekindle that old flame."

"Same old song and dance Dolph," she said rolling her eyes at him, "You said the same thing two years ago. I moved on-"

"To Alex Riley," he stated bluntly, "and he split. How long do I have to wait before you realize that I'm the only one that cares about you?"

"About as long as it takes for you to actually mean that." Ducking under his arms she ran down the hall as fast as she could, leaving Dolph in the dust. She wouldn't be pulled back into that trap and as much as it shamed her to admit…she almost was.

* * *

"Little lass packs a hell of a slap," the Irish brogue commented leaning against the doorframe of Punk's locker room.

Chicago's favorite son only glared at him momentarily before returning his eyes to the white wall. To say he was pissed was an understatement. At this moment, Punk was just mad as hell and his inner devil was begging to be released. AJ had slapped him after he rejected her proposal.

She couldn't be serious. She honestly didn't believe he'd agree to such a thing. He liked her…more than he wanted to admit, but he did. Marriage was certainly not in the cards for him now if ever and if that's what she expected then he was happy he'd been truthful with her.

He didn't even glance when he felt Sheamus pull a chair beside him. "Not your smoothest performance with tha ladies but there's still time ta remedy it."

Punk didn't say a word. All he could do was fester in the memory of that hurt look on her face and once again it was his fault because he'd put it there. But she slapped him. Hard.

"Look here Punk," his pale friend said with sincerity, "you got a right ta be angry with what she did-"

"You're damn right I do," he grunted still keeping his gaze on the hard cement barrier.

"But as she's shown over tha past coupla months…maybe everythins not what it seems."

"I rejected her on national television," he yelled finally facing him.

"Aye, just like Daniel Bryan."

The WWE champion groaned at that, placing his head in his hands. The comparison was almost as humiliating as what he'd just done to AJ, though he tried to do it with tact.

"What am I supposed to do now then?"

Sheamus shrugged, "Do ya care about tha girl?"

"What? Are you and Kaitlyn sharing notes?"

"Just answer tha question," Sheamus redirected, "do ya care about the young lass or not?"

Punk had to think about that for a moment. After all the stunts she'd pulled in the last month, after every tear he'd seen her cry, after every word, after every kiss and moment alone they had shared with one another…did he care?

He knew there was a meaning behind the Dublin native's words. A meaning that dove deeper than he was willing to realize before.

"Yes."

"Then maybe it's time ya tell her tha truth…and I mean tha whole truth."

* * *

As a little present for your patience I give you a future scene from the sequel to this story.

_She looked so fragile in that clearly uncomfortable hospital bed. He didn't think leaving her alone for an hour or so would result like this. But it did, and there was no turning back now. He had to face up to the consequences he didn't consider before tonight. Sure she'd be hurt that he would keep such a thing from her, but they could overcome that...they'd already overcome more than their fair share so far._

_What was another blow fate would deliever? They would move past it with ease. _

_At least, that's what he'd keep telling himself. Sooner or later something would drive them apart, but until that day came he would remain by her as long as she'd have him._

_The only problem was whether she would still have him after telling her what he had done._

Tehe. Little something to wet your appetite. Be sure to check out my other stories, even the non-AJ/Punk pairings.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: **All Fall Down

**Rating: **T-M, depending on the chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own WWE or its superstars/divas.

**A/N: **This chapter is dedicated to Jerry "The King" Lawler, who tonight on Raw passed out at ringside and is currently receiving medical attention in Montreal. My prayers are with you King.

Wow. I can't believe that thirteen chapters later and we're finally here. It's been a pleasure writing this first installment for you guys and I am excited to share the second installment with you soon. Thank you for making this the most reviewed story I've ever written. Now, if you could do a little drum roll in your heads real quick for me? The title of the second installment of this series is…

_[Staring At It]_

I hope to have it up in about a week, so keep a look out for that, and please go check out my other AJ/Punk story 'Thinking Out Loud' as well as my other fictions. Who knows you might find my other favorite OTPs refreshing. My YT Channel (UseSomebodyxx) is also open for your Punklee pleasure if you love seeing vids of them together. If you have any songs you'd like to suggest for the vids just message me on there. Oh! And I may or may not have another AJ/Punk story in the works. It's a very different idea; kind of a Romeo & Juliet remix meets a Nexus/WWE feud. What can I say? These two inspire me. Now kick back relax and enjoy this last (Loooooong) chapter. Thank you again for all your feedback. Muah (Kiss).

* * *

July 15th, 2012 (Money in the Bank)

After having the trainers check to make sure her neck was still in perfect condition she shooed them away. She just needed to catch her breath for a moment or two then she would be right back out their refereeing the match. Punk had knocked her in the face with his elbow pretty hard, but it wasn't anything she couldn't handle. She also knew it wasn't his fault.

She cursed herself silently the moment she hit the floor for being stupid enough to climb on the apron where neither man could see her. Save for Daniel, who locked eyes with her for a split second before pushing Punk into her. It was a rookie mistake, and she should've known better.

The match was still in full swing on the monitor in the trainer's room and she watched intently for the perfect moment to make her return.

The deep clearing of a throat unhinged her from the television and upon turning her head she found Kane staring at the screen as she had been.

"I never saw the appeal in two men fighting over a woman," he spoke in a gruff voice. He'd be competing in the ladder match soon but found just enough time to come and check on the resident crazy chick.

"You did it when you fought Matt for Lita," she spoke, refocusing her eyes on the screen, "Besides…they aren't fighting over me."

The words stung but Kane remained composed, tilting his head slightly as he looked at her with confusion. She looked so sad while watching as Daniel had just acquired the kendo stick and began beating the WWE champion mercilessly with it. He noticed her wince as the weapon made impact against Punk's lower back several times and he screamed in agony.

"Well they're certainly fighting because of you," Kane pointed out.

AJ just shook her head. "And they wouldn't be if there wasn't something in it for either of them if they won."

"Didn't know you offered yourself up as a consolation prize," he earned an icy glare for that comment and felt the room temperature drop.

"I'm not offering myself up for anything." She sneered, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a match to call."

She shoved past him, knocking her shoulder forcefully against him so he knew he annoyed her few peaceful moments. She wasn't going to stand there and be objectified by Kane's comments and misunderstandings of her intentions. Even if they were friends and he helped her to make sure Punk retained without anyone being the wiser, he should know better.

"In whose favor?" He called after her retreating form.

She paused at the door, her eye twitching at the question. For a moment she considered telling him off but pressed on with determination for the gorilla. AJ would be damned if another referee called for that final bell at the end. She started this and she would be the one to end it tonight.

All of it.

* * *

Kaitlyn walked quickly through the halls of the US Airways Center. Her match was soon, but she paid it no mind. Alex was here. At least, that's what the text Kofi had sent her said. Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she neared the locker room Kofi had messaged her to go to. She hadn't seen or heard from him since the Great American Bash and the idea of him being within physical reach tonight brought a huge smile to her face.

In the back of her mind she remembered the days when he attentively pursued her. He would search for her through arena after arena. Night after night, until he found her. Now, here she was doing just as he had done for months on end.

It was amazing how much had changed.

Finally, she'd made it to the door and stared at the handle. Quickly, she collected herself before entering. Visions of jumping into his arms and having him burying himself inside her clouded her mind the moment she received the text and now the vision would be realized.

"Alex," she called with a smile peering inside.

There was no answer and no sign of the former rookie at first glance. Stepping further inside, she took in the blank surroundings. The room was completely bare of furnishings like the normal locker rooms and dimly lit. Noticing a back room, which she presumed to be the bathroom she walked toward it and called after him once again. She received nothing but an echo in return.

A scream escaped her when she heard a loud bang sound behind her and turned to face the door. There before her wearing a smirk was Dolph Ziggler.

His hair was smoothed back as if he hadn't competed at all tonight. He wore a pair of dark-washed jeans with black dress shoes peaking out underneath and a black blazer over his white v-neck.

"Figured you'd want to congratulate me," he said holding up the blue briefcase leaning against the door he just shut.

Kaitlyn wasn't amused by his actions and rolled her eyes. "Where's Alex?"

Dolph chuckled at the annoyance in her voice. Her eyes told a different story of concern though.

"Well, I needed some sort of tactic to get you back here. The Letterman stud was as good as any," he laughed.

"Then congratulations on receiving another opportunity like you always do even at someone else's expense," she snorted and shoved past him for the door. The moment her hand laid over the handle Dolph roughly gripped her shoulder and turned so her back was pressed against the door and she was trapped between the cool metal and his hard body.

Dolph's eyes burned into hers as he flicked the lock to keep out prying eyes.

"You want to keep acting cold?" he asked in a harsh whisper, "You want to blame me for your 'man candy' losing out on an opportunity because I'm simply better than him? Fine. But let me make one thing perfectly clear," he said leaning down to her ear, "He. Left. You."

The words destroyed her immediately and he knew it by her gasp, so he continued.

"Instead of sticking it out and trying to get better he up and left to go and compete elsewhere," he cupped her face gently and swept his thumbs over her cheeks, "He knew he could never measure up to the kind of man that you deserved. So he quit. He quit on himself and he quit on you."

"That's not true," she said unconvincingly.

"Oh but it is," he argued moving his hands down slowly to caress her neck, "And you know there was only one man who could ever be good enough for you."

Hands fisting in the waterfall of her blonde-brunette locks he pulled her forward and slammed his lips to hers. Unceremoniously, Kaitlyn didn't find herself rejecting the advance. She found herself reacting to it. Somewhere along the way she'd forgotten what Dolph's lips felt like. He urged her lips apart with his tongue forcefully and began exploring her mouth further relishing in the memory. The memory was nowhere near the real thing.

For the second time that night, Dolph had come out on top with a victory.

* * *

Eve tilted her head in curiosity as she stared at the man before her. He was beaten, broken, and clearly angered after the intensity of his match. He'd fought a long hard battle and unfortunately didn't receive the desired result. As the trainers finished patching him up, he sat there with a heated expression on his face.

She knew where his anger was directed and rightfully so. AJ Lee had made a fool of him and cost him what could possibly be thought of as the most important match of his career. Daniel Bryan could have become the WWE Champion for the first time, but the 95 pound pre-pubescent built diva had seen to it that he didn't get the three-count.

_Perfect_, Eve thought with a smile and sauntered her way into the room.

She let her hips sway tauntingly just enough to gain his attention and locked her green eyes with his blue ones.

"What do you want?" Daniel spat with a venomous tone. He wasn't in the mood to deal with another diva this evening, least of all Eve Torres and her man-eating abilities. She just released an unamused laugh before placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I wanted the same thing you did tonight Daniel," she taunted, "but it appears we're both going home unsatisfied."

She dropped her hand away and pouted. Releasing an angry breath, the American Dragon ran a hand over his face before hope down from the trainer's table. "I'm not in the mood Eve-"

"Oh, I don't blame you," she reasoned, "I'd be a great deal upset if I were you after what you went through tonight. Losing to CM Punk for the third straight payperview in a row, missing out on another opportunity at the WWE Championship…which you probably won't receive again for quite some time, and to top off all of that you were once again humiliated by an underweight psychotic bitch."

She let the words sink in for him to process and smiled with glee as rage continued to grow on his face. "Tell me Daniel, was this defeat more humiliating than Wrestlemania or is it a close second?"

Daniel was ready to tear sultry woman apart, which Eve was hoping for as his enraged eyes connected with hers. Holding up her hands in mock-surrender the diva continued to drive her point home.

"Because if it was, breaking up with her on national television isn't going to be enough to return the favor. I'd say a more drastic approach is necessary," Noting the way his facial expression morphed into confusion she knew she was successful in hitting the final nail on the coffin.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about letting bygones be bygones. I forgive you for leaving me hanging in the ring last Monday thus causing me to lose against the worthless little terror," she began, "But I have my own agenda and I figured after tonight you deserved some of what I have to offer. So, tell me…what are you willing to do to make sure AJ Lee not only receives the humiliation and suffering she deserves but that her new hero suffers along with her?"

He thought about this for a moment. Eve was a conniving woman, but she was still smart. Aligning himself with her could prove useful in the long run and as everyone knew…Daniel Bryan wasn't a man who could just let things go.

"What did you have in mind?"

A cunning smile spread onto her features as she began to discuss several ideas with him. Eve Torres had lost her match tonight, but she never lost when it came to getting even.

* * *

CM Punk sat tapping his fingers patiently on the decorative armchair that adorned his hotel suite. Having showered, dressed comfortably, and eaten; there was nothing else he could do but wait. Normally he would be enjoying a marathon of 'The Walking Dead' or burying his head in a comic book but tonight was completely different because of a sweet brunette that he expected to come by. He would have guessed that she would've shown up before now. When she didn't, he was forced to spend an hour with his own thoughts.

He thought about tonight mostly. The match and her involvement at the forefront. Her introducing the steel chair for her own amusement, the desperation he felt when Daniel Bryan had him in a make-shift form of the 'yes-lock' with a kendo stick and his hand reaching for hers, the smile that formed on her face as she looked on to her ex-boyfriend's handy work.

She helped him…and he was severely pissed. But she made the three-count and handed him his title, which he ripped from her hands roughly before making his way around the ring to celebrate his victory. When the camera's shut off, he quickly told her to meet him later on at the hotel and walked past her without a second glance. It seemed only fair that the harsh way he commanded her to meet him be received with the woman's impeccable ability to keep him waiting.

He was always waiting for her and he found himself wondering why he was waiting anymore.

The soft knock on the door ended his waiting game and he sighed before getting to his feet and walked to twist the handle. Her referee gear was gone and replaced with a simple maroon tank that hung on her body loosely and he could make out the faint black sports bra accenting the shirt underneath. Cut-off blue jean shorts hugged her hips and her typical black converse adorned her feet but all Punk could see was her face as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He moved aside, holding the door open for her to enter and shut it gently before walking past her once again and over to the balcony double doors. He opened those for her two, and motioned for her to follow when he glanced back and noticed she still remained by the door at the front.

He sat himself comfortably on the chair outside and looked to the stars twinkling above them when she sat in the chair beside him. Silence overtook them for what felt like hours until AJ finally spoke up.

"Are you alright?" She asked already knowing the answer but felt the need to try and get him to say something, anything to break this tension.

"You tell me," he said offhandedly.

AJ hung her head. Anger she expected but the guilt that flowed through her was unbearable.

"I'm sor-"

"You should be," he interrupted, "My body is wrecked and my mind is spinning in circles. I was perfectly content with my life being normal before you went and turned it all topsy turvy. But you know what's worse?"

AJ shook her head, the tears ready to flow.

"My heart is broken," that got her attention as she almost did a double-take and regarded him with a shocked expression, "and you made it happen. You. This little geek goddess from Jersey managed to take something I thought I lost a long time ago and destroy it. You went too far tonight AJ."

"I'm sorry," he rolled his eyes at her apology, "I never meant for things to get that brutal but you and Daniel took it to that level. Not me. Yes, I introduced an equalizer in the form of a steel chair but you should give me credit for introducing something I once used to help save your life from Kane."

"That's another thing," he argued, "You booked the help from a monster without any consideration of my ability to handle the situation on my own-"

"And we're back to square one with you being unable to say 'thank you'. I told you that you weren't doing this alone and I meant it."

He sighed, "I'm a loner AJ. Always have been and probably always will be but you just can't grasp that."

"No," she stood from the chair and loomed over him like a parent scolding their child, "What I can't grasp is your inability to let someone in. And I mean let someone all the way in, but I guess that's to be expected when you spend your life coveting the gold more than the person you care about."

He looked to her at that with an incredulous expression before it turned dark and stood to tower over her.

"You want to be let all the way in? Fine! I'm sure I know what you're going to ask, so go ahead…ask it."

She flinched inwardly but remained in her determined stance. She wasn't going to break, she had to know. "I want to know about the girl you left before me. I want to know why you would leave a person you love for the glory."

Punk laughed almost evilly, "So Bryan spilled the beans did he? Figures, he knows exactly what to say to get inside your head, but part of that is because you let him. You know why you let him get inside your head AJ? Because you aren't over him!"

"Stop avoiding the question and tell me!" She screamed back stabbing a finger into his chest.

He'd never seen a woman so passionate in his life. AJ Lee was a spitfire but she was also impulsive and irrational at times. It turned him on and scared him half to death. I returned to sit, but she never moved, merely squared her feet as she looked down at his hanging head. With a heavy heart, he began to recount the story she wanted to hear, the one he buried deep years ago.

"Her name was Maria," AJ recognized the name immediately and knew of her relationship with the WWE champion, "We met in the indy circuit and quickly got together. We were very similar in our lifestyles as well as our pasts. She was quick to gain a career in the WWE whereas I was struggling to be noticed. We were still together when I finally made it to ECW and went on to become a champion. Somewhere along the way her career went dry and she got a little jealous of my success. She became angry that I was so focused on retaining a championship instead of her. It also didn't help that _your_ precious Daniel Bryan sank his claws in her."

AJ shook her head at the insinuation, Daniel and Maria? Punk nodded at her surprised eyes.

"Yeah," he continued looking at her as he spoke, "Daniel…once my friend, was also jealous of my success as well as my relationship with her. He convinced her I was going to drop her for the title. I…I loved her…I would-I would never…any way, I found out and told him to back off, that he could never have the title or Maria. It never registered to _me_ that I couldn't have both. In the end, he didn't listen and Maria slept with him."

AJ's hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a gasp. How could the man she used to care for do something so horrible to his friend? Then again the signs were all there but she refused to acknowledge them. He sniffled only a bit that she had to check to make sure she heard the noise correctly. Obviously this was a sore subject and she made it worse.

"Oh Punk," she breathed sitting back next to him.

"I was-I was upset that she would do such a thing and we ended it badly. My only way to get even was to make sure her career was ruined while my success continued to grow and finally management took notice."

"So that's why she was released…"

He nodded, "They came up with another bullshit excuse for her leaving, but I knew the truth. She couldn't face me at work or what she had done. I kept Daniel out of my life for awhile, I respect him as a competitor and a wrestler and I am genuinely happy he's found some sort of success here since you and I both know how hard that is to come by…but I didn't trust him and I never will. When I look back on it though part of me wonders if he was right-"

"No," AJ cut him off, "No. He was wrong. Very wrong. _Phil_…" he released a shaky breath at her saying his full name, it felt almost right. "You are a good person. Daniel-Daniel is horrible and what he did…he was wrong and jealous. You deserve much better than those two…you…you deserve much better than me."

Punk was at a loss for words at that statement and he looked to find her staring at the stars above. She was a dream…a crazy dream that he used to wish to wake from. Now things had changed. There was a lot out in the open now and he felt somewhat relieved that the weight was off his shoulders.

"So what do we do now?" He asked. One pressing issue was out of the way but their feelings were still up in the air.

AJ looked back to him with a longing he couldn't place and much like the night before she pushed him through a table, she placed her hand gently on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a slow kiss. It was sweet, like her and at that moment he knew that a little bit of his heart had been repaired along with her faith in him.

When they pulled away she stared at him. She stared at the man that had dubbed her crazy, showed her little indifference on camera, and helped her get over the ex that tore her to pieces. They'd fallen down, but were still able to rise from the ashes of their troubles…together. It seemed fitting.

"We'll keep getting up after we all fall down."


End file.
